The Difference Between Craziness and Insanity
by Epitaph-Please-Write-Me
Summary: Sora's been a resident at St.Pao Asylum for the Criminally Insane for 6 months now. Since you're here now, he might as well tell you why. It all began with a boy named Riku...AU, Yaoi, Chpter 9 up. :
1. Socks

AN: this is a Kingdom Hearts fic that I decided to write just for the sake of wanting to type something, and because I need to get my bitterness out or I will implode. I dont expect anyone to really reveiw, but it would be nice if I could at least get one...I probally will, fortunatley, because I am going to place a big fat R/S in the summary. And I know from experience that there are alot of R/S fans out there.  
Anyway....read on....  
  
WARNING: Yaoi ( malexmale relationships ),AU, massive bitterness, violence, and possible overly dramatic teenager like situations. read at your own risk.  
  
oh, also, please forgive me if I have some typos and such, the system im typing on doesnt have spell check, and I might accidently overlook some stuff.  
  
And, if you read this and flame it, I will assume that you either A. did not read my warnings and summary, which makes you royally daft, or B. you DID read the summary and warnings, but read anyway just for the sake of flaming. Which makes you anal. I understand some of you out there do not think some of the things in this story are morally wrong, or that you think it is really crumby and therefor deserves to be ex-communicated, but lots of people out there DO like this stuff, and therefor read it. Noone is forcing you to read this. So I don't want to hear any bitching, got it?  
Thank you very much.  
  
~ Epitaph_Dragoness  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own Kingdom Hearts, its plot, or characters. I also do not own anything in this story relating to Kingdom Hearts. I only own whats mine, and whats here and isnt reconizable to you in the Hey This Is Owned By (insert name here) kind of way.  
  
Enjoy. or not. Its alllll up to you.  
  
----  
  
THE first thing I see every morning as my mind returns to its little nest in the world of reality is darkness.  
  
Most people, when they wake up, they *wake up*. They open their eyes, and see the sun, the light, the room, the blood.....ok, im rambling now. What I mean is most people open their eyes when their mind comes back from wherever it was.  
But I, I....do not. My eyes remain shut, and I see darkness. And when I see this darkness, my brain..it...jumbles. If I was crazy, I would probally be able to *hear* it making the little beeping computer noises. Then comes the panic.  
  
I am blind.  
  
This has happened every morning, for the last four months. And when I open my eyes, I get a feeling.  
A feeling which is hard to describe. I have royally dubbed, as the Prince of Welsh Corgies,this feeling 'reality'.  
A darling,wonderful,refreshing feeling, this is. Yes, it is...my eyes burn, no....sear with yellow fire as the whiteness of the room impales its ax ( which it uses to mine ore ) into my retenaes after a hard days work...of...being white.  
  
Are you asking, if the whiteness of the room bothers you so much, then why don't you paint it?  
Ive tried asking. But of course, they didn't answer. Therfore, *my* solution was to paint the wall with my food.  
This earns me a nice big shot of penisilin(1).  
  
Do you get what im saying yet?  
If you dont, then your so daft that even I dont think its funny. And I cannot tell a lie, I am a *little* sadistic sometimes.  
  
So...what are you thinking about? I would like to know.  
I would like to answer your questions. Because I have nothing better to do. And I suppose I need to say something.  
Not just to another person, but myself too.  
  
But anyway....did you know that a sentence beginning with 'and' or 'but' is considered inproper?  
A friend of mine once told me that.  
I'll tell you why Im here.  
Because Im sure at least one person out there is wondering why...  
  
Im not crazy. I was accused.  
But I'll tell you anyway. Because I feel like it.  
I won't yell if you leave because you don't want to listen, but it would be nice if you decided to stay..  
if you wanted to...  
  
So...where to begin?  
  
---  
  
I woke up at 7:20 AM shouting profanities.  
  
No, I was not crazy, and no, I was not about to be late for school.  
I had a bad dream.  
  
Well- scratch that- I *was* probally going to be late for school, but I didnt really care.  
Im a baaaad kid. * insert grin *  
  
After a long, bloody war with the bed sheets, ( which resulted in few casualties on both sides ), I got out of bed and proceeded the oh so lovley routine of getting ready for school. \  
Would you like to know what I was wearing? ...Pervert!....Sorry, couldn't resist.  
I put on a dark blue zip up shirt ( short sleeves! YAY! ) and a pair of red cargo pants that went alittle past my knees.I would say capri length but that sounds girly. Oh yeah-and insanley large black velcro shoes. I like my shoes to be big. I do not like my feet to be touched at any angle by the evil devil known as shoe material! Dark blue and red? yep, I swing counterclockwise around the flag pole of matching colours. Yep, I sure do.  
  
I head across the fast jungle of my room, narrowly escaping a band of cannibals, and almost getting stung by the vicious aereola(2) bee, but I make it saftely across.  
After sprinting down the stairs, and doing a 68* off the turnpike that doesn't exist, I grabbed by poptarts out of midair as I passed the toaster and ran out the door.  
  
Well...actually...  
  
I tripped across at least 3 shoes, even though I only have 2. After grabbing my silver chain crown necklace off the desk ( which had a wire or *something* sticking out, and therefore stabbed me ) I fiddled with the door knob.  
I turned it left. I turned it right. I turned it left.  
GASP! It wont open! I am going to die in here! I can feel the air supply running out, and the walls closing in...the door opens and I am saved. HUZZAH! I almost scream, thanking the non existent god graciously(3).   
  
Almost tripping down the stairs, ( which would result in a broken neck which would have ruined this whole story ) I ran through the kitchen, sliding across the tile, and slammed against the front door.  
  
' ow....' I mumbled, sliding down a bit. You shouldn't run on tile, I know, but- hey....it that the *doorknob* lodged in my ribcage? Or something *else*..?  
  
Anyway, I grabbed my backpack from the corner, rubbing my poor,poor ribcage, and opened the front door, wearily eyeing the knob to see if it contained any sort of a grin at my pain.  
  
Why was I running? Im not sure. Thats drama. I am dramatic. And enough goddamn short sentences!  
I gave my ear a slight poke to shut my brain up, earning a stare from some little kid on a trike as I walked down the street. I scrunched my nose and stuck my tounge out at him, making him peddle away faster.  
Go little boy, Go! Gosh I hate children.  
  
I check my watch. Or more precisouly, my wrist. Damn.  
Im estimating that by the 4th of a pie and the eqaution of X divided by 4.78 that it is 7:20.  
What time did I wake up anyway? Six?  
  
--  
  
I walked onto school campus just as the bell rang. Oops. Oh well.  
Isnt that how it always is? Almost there! Go! Go! Bang! * dies *  
Okay, I donot want to describe the sensual feel of the wet against my sock clad feet as I- wait?  
Sock clad feet? What page are we on? Oh, the one where Sora forgot his *shoes*.  
No wonder I slid on the tile. My shoes have good traction. Correction: *did* have good traction. Your shoes arent with us anymore.  
Okay. Big desicion. Go home and get shoes?  
Like hell. I dont wanna walk *all* the way back.  
  
So I go in with no shoes.  
  
Are'nt I cool?  
  
--  
  
" Sora! Your late again! " said Miss....um......what was her name again? Wait, thats a *girl*???  
We'll never know.  
" Sorry Engrish!" I say, saluting my teacher with a cheesy grin.  
I always call her 'Engrish' because I don't like her and she teaches English. Do you get it?  
You don't? Hahahahahahaha. I feel like a dork now.  
  
She rolls her eyes at me ( how childish ) and sends me to my seat. " You have detention, Sora."  
I smile to myself as I walk down the side of the last aisle into the window seat.  
I sit there. At the beginning of the year, Engrish assigned us all seats, but everyone sits where they want to. Tch. Damn teenagers with their rebellions.  
So the class lesson started, and I stared out the window.  
I do that too. So, your thinking now: OOH! You get bad grades!  
Well, sometimes....Im pretty good at guessing answers.  
  
Ahh...well...this isnt really explaining anything, is it?  
Lets fast forward.  
  
ZZZ ( --- fast forwarding noise? )  
  
It was the day after when I met Riku; the star of this story.  
  
---  
  
Short chapter! tell me what you think? Ill update soon, promise, if I get at least 1 review.  
Thank you very much.  
  
~Epi  
  
1- Im not sure what its called. So just be open minded please.  
2- Shh.  
3- Sora ish teh Anarchist * insert cackle here * 


	2. Jessica

Wow! reveiwy goodness! anyway, short note, I rambled enough in the 1st chapter!  
  
I have lots of good ideas for the story! Heck, I already thought of an idea for a sequel O.o;;; don't worry though ( though i dont know why you would worry O.o;; ) Sora's story is faaar from over.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor anything in this story that is reconizable in the hey-this-belongs-to-(insert corprate name here). okay? ^-^ thank you!  
  
enjoy!  
  
--  
  
AH now, welcome back. Im glad your still listening. I was worried for a moment, there.  
  
Visiting hours end at 9, ya know. So I should begin.  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah, the reason i'm here.  
  
No, no, I know what I was telling you about, it's just *this* peticular part is one of the biggest reasons.  
  
Riku.  
  
* sigh * I really wish to see him again. I bet you have. Lucky.  
  
Yes,I know you have. He's hard to miss.  
  
The only way someone of either gender could miss him is if....  
  
....if they were deaf,blind,and couldn't smell. Might as well add in casterated, too. Infact, lets just replace that all with :' If they were a freakin' zombie.'  
  
Yes. zombie indeed.  
  
And I tell you wha', I was no zombie back then.  
  
Infact, I am pretty sure i'm not one now, either.  
  
Preeetty sure.  
  
***  
  
It was after school.  
  
I love the fast forwarding ability, do'nt you?  
  
So...I had just realized that it was none other than Friday. Lucky eh? Its almost as if everything happening has been planned out. Wait, is what i'm talking about 'destiny'? Nevermind, I hate Destiny. Thats something stupid girly girls talk about. Bleh. Girls have 'Kootees.  
  
Did you know, that ' Kooties ' is actually the scientific term for a illness? Ya know, meaning there *is* such a thing as kooties? I tell everyone this everytime they look at me funny when I say people have kooties.  
  
Kootierus( I made that part up ), or more commonly known as ' Kooties' is a germ that you can inherit by sharing toilet seats with someone. Meaning, if you dont use those funny paper things in the public bathrooms, then your taking the risk of getting Koooooties. And possibly HIV.   
  
Kooties is an illness you get through the butt. Geez, you ever thought of the little kid term of girl kooties?  
  
Anyway, enough of my dull and possibly endless ranting.  
  
It was a Friday afternoon, at like, 3 something, the breeze was blowing, the sun was out, the birds were singing, and I was skipping.  
  
Actually,no, I just lied to you. Yeah, *again*. I do that.  
  
Truthfully, it *was* a Friday afternoon, and it *was* like, 3 something, and there *was* a breeze. But the rest is all bullsheeeit. Forget it now, erase it from your memory banks. The sky was gray and cloudless, and the grass was wet. However, the air was dry and thin;it was'nt going to rain. This thoroughly saddened me.  
  
I was, actually, pondering on the concept of falling into skip, but then I remembered how filthy humanity was, and that with my shoeless luck I would step on some glass and get Hepititis and die. Yes, I know what Hepetitis is and how you can get it. Shut Up.  
  
Or, possibly worse, I would step on glass, and fall forward, thus destroying my foot. Then, some 240 lb. child molester would fondle me while I was lying helpless, slowly bleeding to death from the *foot*.  
  
That was not the way I wanted my life to end.  
  
Oh, so you want to know the way I *do* want my life to end? Well, you see, heres how it goes: I would be in an abandonned warehouse with the love of my life, and we would both be armed with one gun each, but the problem is theres only two bullets: one for me, and one for her. him. her. it. And no, I don't want the 'love of my life' to be a Hermy.  
  
Anywho....Outside of the warehouse, cop cars and reporters are surrounding us. In an oval shape, I think.  
  
They yell through a microphone: ' Come out with your hands up!'  
  
Next to us is a bundle of bags containting over a bazillion dollars.  
  
My love says, " Oh Sora! What ever shall we do?! "  
  
And I say man-ily: " We can't go out! They'll tear us apart, we'll go to seperate prisons!"  
  
" Oh Sora...I don't want to be away from you!"  
  
" Neither do I..."  
  
Of course, I meaN I don't wanna be away from *them* not Sora. Because im Sora.  
  
Then something else happens ( I haven't worked out all the details yet )  
  
and it ends up with me shooting my love ( in the heart ), with one of the bullets and saying " Im afraid I would rather be dead than apart from you in this world. I would like it if you would, sometime look down at me in Heaven, because we'll be seperate in death; by Heaven and Hell, my love. "  
  
And then, as the Police burst in, they see me crouching by the body of my love, their blood pooling, and one of them ( perferably a woman ) screams. Then, I grin, flip them off, and shoot myself in the neck.  
  
Well, originally it would be the neck, but now i'm thinkin' that would *really* hurt, so I'll settle for the eye.  
  
Ah yes, that's how Sora plans to die.  
  
Oh yeah! Where the * hell * am I?  
  
I was so lost in thought that I had gotten lost in reality. I began to panic. Where was I? I would die here! I can't die here, I have to die in the abandonned warehouse next to my love! Damn you, faTE!   
  
"I HATE YOU!"(1)  
  
I shouted this to the sky, where I presumed fate was, nice and loud, ya know, so they could hear. Which earned me a few stares. And also, something I didn't expect, or really want.  
  
An old lady walking across the street, was dressed in a Fusia dyed fur jacket, her hair in that sickening puffy afro style, walking her little mop dog. I would have wrinkled my nose in disgust( I hate old people ) if it hadn't been for the fact that the old hag suddenly grasped her left breast ( um...) and fell down on the ground with a cracking sound that almost, but thankfully, did'nt make me dry heave. That would've made people think I was crazy or something.  
  
Ah...so, some funny man with funny hair and funny pants went up to the old lady and felt her pulse.  
  
" she's.....dead.."  
  
This earned a few dramatic gasps, and my eyes widened.  
  
No, not that I cared that some stupid old thing was dead, because of how she looked.  
  
Her glasses were cracked, and her eyes which you could see through the broken frames were glazed over in this horrifying way. The little nasty dog ( which, you guessed it, had an underbite ) was barking and tweaking out, next to the body, which was stiff. Hey, wait... when people die, don't they crap their pants? EW! Upon this thought, I took a step back, only to run into someone with a really stiff shirt.  
  
I whirled around- and there was a police'mn.  
  
Ya know- the whole package- a crinkly blue suit, with a biiig shiny yellow badge on one of his oh so manly pecks- with a big black curly mustache, and thin eyebrows; Which were pressed together, his beady eyes examining me.  
  
Jebus, were his eyes *creepy*. like a big fat mans, hazel and buldging. Ya know, before he explodes at Micky Dees(2).  
  
" He's the one officer!" said that *damned * funny guy who felt the old dead things pulse.  
  
Offy Sir glanced at him and nodded, then grabbed my arm. I wouldve jerked away-I don't like to be touched- but his arm was steeeel. So I just stood there, wide eyed, gaping at him.  
  
" I think you better come -downtown- with me. " he said in his fat-creepy eyed-steely armed way.  
  
***  
  
Down town, ya know, actually *isn't* down town. That guy has just watched too many after school specials.  
  
Its like in those old cheesy spanish soap operas- they always refer the police station as 'Down town'.  
  
Boo.  
  
So here I was being led in by this guy, his big old vainy hand grabbing the back of my neck. Oh god- you have no idea how much I hate that! Thats what my mom does, and its sooooo annoying..-always touching my godforsaken neck!- Let the feck go! (3)  
  
The station was a strange place, with off white tile you know came from Home Depot.  
  
The air was stiff, and there were a few potted plants. There was (bullet proof, Im assuming?) glass over some counters, where funny ladies and men who looked like they would be in Will and Grace were stamping papers and thing.  
  
Police like people wearing white shirts with ties and the blue pants walked around, some leading grubby homeless people or nasty mugged child molesters. " Hey Carlo-! Is that that punk who killed that ol' lady!? " Said a skinny man. Carlo, the man holding my neck could'nt respond because I snapped out of my beatle eyed trance and said " I didn't kill anyone!" HOO, boy, did that feel dumb. The skinny guy look at me in a suprised way that easily said: suuuuure....Carlo squeezed my neck and loosed the grip abit. " Now, no need for fuss, kid. We'll work it allll out. You go sit over there."  
  
He pointed to a row of black plastic chairs lined against the wall, and shoved me a bit in that direction, letting go of my neck. The line of chairs was next to a big glass window, which had a cop and a criminal talking to eachother over a desk. It was like in those introgation movies, only the lights were on and it was day time so they didnt have that annoying ass lamp that shined in your eyes.  
  
There were about 7 or 8 chairs, and 3 of them were filled. One was nearest to the end of the line, near a potted plant that was tall- he scowled at me with a stubbly chin. A few seats down from him was a dopey lookin' guy, who grinned at me and gave a stupid laugh- showing off big drool covered lips and big pink gums that only contained 2 teeth.(4) I gave him a nervous smile back ( as not to be rude ) and scooted away. The third person was sitting nearest to the window- and the farthest away from the dopey fella and the scowley one. He had silver hair, and looked about 2 years older than me, but thats all I could tell, because he had his head down, reading some kinda magazine. He was wearing a ebony jean jacket, and black leather pants, with silver chains, making him look reeeal tuff. * snort * The big fat guy gave another " eh heh heh " and scooted a seat closer. I felt a little afraid, I admit, but only a *little *. Like, only a tiny bit.  
  
I sat one seat down from the silver haired kid, at the end of the row, farthest I could get from that scary guy. Now, he couldnt get to me- not with my human sheild; the silver haired kid, who looked like *HE* would be the type to kill an old lady. Not me. No sir. Not me. I inwardly chuckled at my own ingenious mind- BWAHAHA! Ya know, for using that boys toughness to my advantage. mwahaha.  
  
I looked down at my feet- hey! I almost forgot! Im still wearing socks! Hee hee. They are now stained with a bit of green, and are a bit grey from all the dust and stuff. 'Must of sat there examining my socks all the while, completley oblivious to everything else ( you ever done that? I have ), because when a cool voice pipped up, I nearly 'shat myshelf.  
  
" You *killed* an *old* lady? Geez, our youth has gone down the drain. "  
  
Like I said, I nearly 'shat myshelf. Hee hee. Shelf.  
  
I jumped, and twisted my body to stare at the boy, wide eyed.  
  
He smirked at my obvious shock, a sadistic glint in his aqua eyes. He was turned to face me completley, his arms draped casually over his legs ( he was a bit hunched over ), the magazine hanging from one gloved hand.  
  
I could now see he was very pale, and his silver locks were rather long; they draped alittle past his chin. His eyes were sea green ( I don't know why the hell I said aqau ) and were staring at me.   
  
" Wha-wha??" I said, my heart beginning to turn to normal rate. Wow, almost ended up like ol' stiff lady back there.  
  
He chuckled. " You heard me. Old lady killer."  
  
WOAH! Ok, Sora Self Defence System activated. " What the f- *your* in a police station too! What did you do, *rape* someone??" I snorted, subconciously thinking that this guy was much to hot to have to *force* someone into having sexual intercourse with him. Woo boy, that still doesnt disarm the mighty Sora Self Defense System.  
  
His smirk only seemed to widen. " Maybe." he said," But you don't deny that you killed an old hag?"  
  
I said the wittiest thing I could thing of. " Maybe."  
  
He quirked a fine brow and examined me, narrowing his eyes in a thoughtful way. " What's your name, girly?"  
  
.......*sweatdrop*  
  
" Im not a girl," I said. Woah, im acting stupid again...*sigh*." and I'm Sora!" NO! Dammit, Sora, your not supposed to reveal your identity the the enemy! " what's *YOUR* name? Jessica?"  
  
He grinned, which was a change from his 'cool-guy' smirk, but not much, it was in a crazed 'im smarter than you kid' way, which I do not like. " You'd like to call me that, wouldn't ya? "  
  
It took me about a minute to register in my brain what he meant by that, and I was about to open my trap to say something stoopid, but then Carlo came up and stood over me all- im-a-beefy-ol'-adult- way. " Alright kid, turns out Elis Callinfeld ( which I could only guess was the dead things name ) died of a stroke, not because of your yelling. But we're gonna havta do a background check on ya, and call a parent or parental gaurdian to pick you up. We need to fill this out." He handed me a brown clipboard that had a pen attached to it, a sheet of paper containing questions about my address and number and stuff. " ok.." I said quietly, and Carlo stomped off, but not before glancing at Jessica (bwaha). I grab the shiny black pen ( oooh) and begin to scribble out my name and gender and address and stupid stuff. After a while, (on the question of my father and mothers names ) I pause and look up, chewing on the pen in my non aware habit way.  
  
Jessica is looking at me. I glance at him. " What?" I say, trying to sound nasty and teenager like.  
  
" Ya know, the police sometimes use the pens here to rape the prisoners."  
  
My eyes widen and tear the pen out of my mouth, wiping my lips and tounge furiously with my shirt.  
  
Jessica smirks at me and takes the pen( I dropped ) and pokes me in the belly button ( which was showing, my shirt doesn't have long sleevs so I had to actually use it) with it. " I was kidding ya know," he says,and grabs the clipboard out of my lap. " Hey! Give it back!" I say, swiping for it, but of course, he holds it out of reach and examines it. " Hmm...Felony? ' accusion of killing Elvis Camfeld'? " he apparently found by attitude filled answer funny, because he snickered and continued, using his free hand to shove me away." ' which I did'nt!'?" He glances at me in a funny way, and I try to grab the clipboard, lacking success." Address?" he murmers, glancing at the two criminals near us. Jessica reads it to himself, thankfully I suppose..Looking back, I don't think I want that dopey guy to know where I lived. " Give it-!" I start to say, but im cut off as I fall into Jessicas lap, losing my balance upon swiping at the clipboard. " Fujimiya! Give the kid back his form and cut out the funny buisness!" I sit up and see the skinny guy eying my clipboards captive.  
  
Jessica snorts and tosses it back to me. I catch it barley, and look a the skinny guy, whose gone back to work.  
  
After some silence, in which I finished my form, I looked up. Noone was paying attention to me, so I guess I just had to wait for Carlo to come back so I could give him my sheet.  
  
Hmm...well....I *was* bored. So thus I turn to my 'best friend'.  
  
" Fujimiya? " I say, mimicking him and raising a brow.  
  
He glances at me in a ' watch yer mouth or ill watch it fer ya' way.  
  
" Thats *MR* Fujimiya, to you." he says smoothly.  
  
I blink, forgetting the Sora Self Defense System for a moment. " But your not much older than me! What are you, 12?" I purposley exagerrate the young-ness, to annoy him. He look 16. ( where as im 14)  
  
"wow, I suppose all this panic of the first time murder has fried your sense of intellegence. Im 16. What are you, 13?"  
  
YAY! I won the raffle! He's 16!  
  
But alas, I am not 13! grrrr  
  
" Im 14! And I'll be turning 15 soon!"  
  
Ok...so the 2nd half was a lie....ehehe. Shh!  
  
He raises an eyebrow, and is about the say something, ( which we all know wouldve been witty )  
  
but then Carlo is back. " You done?" he sniffs, pointing to the clipboard. I nod and hand it to him.  
  
" We finished the check, and your all clear, we called your mom, and she'll be here soon." His mustache perks up a bit, and his eyes turn upward, so im assuming he is smiling. Jessica snorts.  
  
Carlo glances at him. " As for you," he begins, his face taking on that stern look again," theres not much to say. its a 4 nighter, but your parents agreed upon bail. You've got some mighty fine parents, son." he says this in a sad way, and walks back to the counter, my clipboard in hand.  
  
I turn to stare at him. " So, Jessica, what exactly did you *do*?"   
  
He looks at me like im crazy.  
  
" Jessica??"   
  
I grin, but inwardly im thinking ' oh shit oh shit moms gonna be pissed.' but only ever so slightly.  
  
" Yeah, you never told me your name, dumb chum. "  
  
He quirks a brow at my 'dumb chum' comment.  
  
" I'm-"   
  
Suddenly, the door of the station flys open and my mom stomps in. Yeah, stomps, my mom is a....beefy....woman.  
  
" Sora Tsetsuya!" she yells.  
  
Everyone in the station stares at her, suprised, even the dopey man and the scowley man.  
  
I wince.  
  
Carlo goes up to her and begins to tell her about my innocence. She doesn't seem completley convinced.  
  
" Ohhhh busted." Dumb chum says, smiling pityingly at me.  
  
" shut up.." I say, fearing for my life.  
  
My mom lumbers up to me and stares at me. " They say you didn't kill her, but your still charged with disturbing the peace." she says, her eyes buldging. I lower my head.  
  
Her voice softens a bit, but not much, " but they're letting you off because your record is clean."  
  
She grabs my arm painfully and begins to lead me out the door.  
  
My companion, whom I never got the name of, makes a sarcastic smoochy face at me, and waves. " Bye Sora."  
  
I figured i'd never see him again.  
  
***  
  
Yay! ever so slightly long chapter! So what do you think? ^-^ this one goes out to my two lovley reveiwers,  
  
Uzumaki-sama, and Tyson FoxFlame!  
  
Please R/R!!! 


	3. Weather

Yay! so many lovley reveiws! ^-^ im sooo happy!  
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone for all the lovleys.  
  
'specially Zee, because reveiws always are inspiring when the person is on coke. XD mraaaa. please don't take offence in that, i mean sugar when i say coke and i mean coca cola when i say dog.  
  
oh yeah, for once i actually did HTML! im so lazy. Actually, *tried* HTML, is more like it. you know, b and stuff tags. But it won't show in the preveiw! I don't know whats wrong....so...yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: Anti Sora: * monotonous * Epitaph Dragoness does not own Kingdom Hearts or any.....thing thats familiar in that....hey-the-belongs-to-(insert corporate name here)....  
  
Thanks honey. * smooch *  
  
Anti Sora: .......whatever, im sick of this bullsheit. * drives off in corvette *  
  
ah. theres the randomness for my reveiwers. ^^ enjoy.  
  
---  
  
HOLY-  
  
oh wait, it's you!  
  
You scared me. I didn't know you were still here. The nurse did'nt say anything.  
  
Le sigh. Lazy skanks. Anyway....your back again, eh?  
  
So, how are you? The family?  
  
Nice weather latley, huh?  
  
I would comment on the weather, but I really don't see much of it latley.  
  
So...you came to hear more of my story, I suppose.   
  
....more of Riku's story.  
  
More of our story.   
  
Oh, 'm sorry, it's just the nurses let us watch TV every once in a while, and we just finished watching some dramatic thing. Also, they pumped me full of penisilin for your visit. Somethin' about being safe because they don't wanna be sued. Im sure the nurse told you to get rid of all weapon like objects before you came? Belts, shoes....might as well pull out your teeth and finger nails; anything can be used as a weapon.  
  
Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to tell the story.  
  
I'm suprised you even care....enough to come back to hear the rest..  
  
It makes me....happy...  
  
I haven't been happy in a while.   
  
Don't want to be rude...... I would say something to...but...I...  
  
....can't... remember the words...anymore.  
  
***  
  
Climbing into my mom's car is always fun. She has one of those grey thingys that are desinged for cripples. You know, the ones with the handles on the inner car door so you can apply pressure when getting inside without substaining any injury?  
  
....yeah.  
  
On the drive home, it was relitivley quiet. I sit with my head bowed, feeling a bit akward.  
  
Of course, I can't daze out in my sock trance again, because my stomach hurts. Im gonna be in so much trouble! It's even worse because mummy dearest is all quiet...you know thats a really bad thing.  
  
I glance over at afore mentioned mummy, and shes staring forward, eyes on the road. Her jaw is set firm, in a manly way, marionette lines of oldness running down her chin.  
  
Spooky.  
  
My stomach turns again, and I look back down. I hope she doesnt restrict me from video games. Cause I neeeeeeeeeeeed them. Remember the friend I told you about that said beginning something with 'because' or 'and' is an improper sentence? He'll show up soon, I promise. We pulled into the driveway, Im using the fast forward ability because the whole drive was painful and uneventful. Hey, is'nt that the name of a song? Should be.  
  
When we got home, I trudged to my room, and flopped down on the bed, not daring to make a noise, or touch my lovley Super Nintendo(1). The hours passed, or actually minutes before I heard a big scary dinosaur yell: " SORA! "   
  
It's pointless to yell back ' WHat?!' because my mom never answers. She's all quiet, so you have to go out there. I once talked to her about it and she got angry, saying something stupid like ,' you come when I call!'. Woo boy.   
  
I took off my socks; I didn't want them to see this,  
  
and I dragged my pooor self out of my room and into the living room, where she always parked her fat ass.  
  
I stared her in the eyes. I HAVE DIGNITY! woo. caps.  
  
She stares at me, all huffing and gross shit and says ' What am I going to do with you? '  
  
Parents have no idea how dirty that is. Bwahahah. I have a gutter mind. I hate when she talks like that, its not like I always do bad stuff, this is like the only thing ive ever really done. Infact, it isnt really bad anyway! ARGH!  
  
I shrug, beginning to lose my nerve. Arg! NO! BAD SORA! Look her in the eyes!  
  
So of course I look at my feet.  
  
She begins to ramble, and I blankly begin to sing Yellowcard songs in my head. Yeah. I do that.  
  
I looked up at my mom skeptically. I've always wanted to use that word. Skepppppticaalllllly.....  
  
She had an angry looked stretched across her mug, her eyes furrowed so they almost looked like a unibrow....almost....her mouth was flapping and her teeth were snapping, and I began to imagine what she would do if she bit off her tounge accidently whilst yelling. Of course, she wasn't really yelling. She was shaking her hands all about, and her mouth was hanging open, but she was singing to me.  
  
" If I could find you now, things would get better!" my mom was saying, guitar music and a drum beat coming from nowhere, " we could leave this town, and run forever!"  
  
It was hard not to laugh at.   
  
My mom suddenly stopped and looked at me like I was a small, enclosed space that she was standing near to and she was a claustrophobic. " GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she shouted. It suddenly occured to me that I was laughing, and I covered my mouth, and stumbled up the stairs, nearly tripping. Then I would of broken my back and that would've ruined this whole story.  
  
I walked down the hallway, catching my breath. My mom was a very scary wo-man. Yes indeed. Alright then. It seemed to take forever to get to my room, but eventually I got there.  
  
I've lived with my mom for 11 years. My dad....lets discuss my mom, shall we? My mom has blonde hair, and greyish blue eyes. She looks nothing like me. She is rather...non-compact, and always lazes around the house. She tolerates nothing, and always makes me work my ass off. She works at a paper company, she does the typing for.....something . She always complains that she does tons of work and I do nothing. If she actually paid me allowance, ( ex. she was a boss who paid money properly and some other lady was my mom- ) I would probally make enough money for the both of us. I don't remember anyone else besides my mom. Sometimes, when she almost makes me cry ( out of frustration! Im much too manly to cry ) I like to make beleive that shes not my real mom, and that my real mom is on a quest, fighting dragons, trying to find me. Like maybe the stork dropped me or something.   
  
I make it to my room, and after about an hour ( actually less than 5 minutes ) of fighting to open the door, I slammed it behind me, grabbed my diskman off my desk ( which was actually just a blob of wood ) and flopped down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a long time, with the diskman resting on my stomach, debating weither or not I had enough energy to turn my head to look at the clock. I'm guessing it was late. I get out of school at like, 3 something, and it takes like 30 minutes to get to the police station and back.....  
  
I put my headphones on and turned on the diskman. Some song by some band began to play from some burned CD. I turned the volume down low- I have fragile ears.   
  
So where was I? I was probally at the police station an hour... and I was probally wondering around after school for like, 45 minutes or something...and mom was singing to me for like....i don't k.....  
  
---  
  
I heard the music faintly playing in my ears. The room was dark. I must of fallen asleep.  
  
An attempt at sitting up fails miserabley. I can't even get my head an inch off the pillow. I open an eye, not really having a say in the matter because the other one is squished, and leaking its gooey,pain-filled eye juices against the headboard. Shadow has fallen across the abyss of my jungle. I heard a faint rumbling, and begin to wonder weither it could be my stomach , thunder , or something else...  
  
My CD skips a few times, then turns off. I sit up, and feel two things : a rush of diziness, and pain in my ankle. You have to be sleeping in a very weird position to make your ankle cramp up. Especially when I thought I was lying on my side.  
  
I yawn, and rub my head, and tug at the headphones cord.  
  
Glancing over at the clock, I can't read the numbers really, my eyes are dim and blurry from sleep. Its probally near midnight.  
  
tap tap  
  
Blink Blink. Hu..wha? I rub my eyes, and look around for the source of the noise.   
  
tap 'hey!'  
  
I look over at the window.   
  
Theres a face in it, staring at me.  
  
My eyes widen, and I leapt up and out of bed, doing a cartwheel in the air, and swiped my baseball bat off the desk and took a fighting position..  
  
Wha? ....Okay, so I was lying. ....I don't actually own a baseball bat...I think.  
  
My eyes widened, and I screamed. Well, it was kinda quiet for a scream, but never the less. I fell backwards out of bed, and hit the floor, my ankle twisting in the sheets. My diskman falls next to me, the headphones having been unplugged. I try to stand up- but my ankle is caught. I stare fearfully at the window.   
  
.....................wait.  
  
The face is distorted, a smirk on it. He's laughing at me!  
  
Smirk! Silver hair, sea green eyes....that stupid little...  
  
" You..what the hell do you want?? " I whispered to him, angry and still shooken up by that little fall..and shock. The face is still laughing alittle, and he knocked on the window. ' mind if I come in? ' he asks, shaking his head. I untwist myse;f ( painfully ) from the sheets and go to the window. " why are you here?" I ask, looking at him. Q: Was this boy crazy? Answer: more likley than not.   
  
'Open Open Open..' he saids, ignoring me and tapping at the window.  
  
tap,tap, tap  
  
I open it up, and he climbs in gracefully ( *skoff* of course ), and stands next to me, running his hand through his hair. I can only stare at him. I smirks. " Aren't you happy to see your ol' pal Jessica?"   
  
..Is he mocking me? Oh no, you don't mock me.....jerk...  
  
I gape at his smirking face abit before choking out the only thing I could really say.  
  
" WTF?"  
  
Jessica laughs.   
  
" Did you...like...how did you...did..you follow me home or something? " I exclaim, taking a step back. Stalker! Stay awaaay!  
  
He raises a brow. " Alittle on the forgetful side, eh Sora? Remember...?" He looks at me expectedly, and I try to remember anyway that he could know where I live. After about 5 minutes, he sighs. " Nevermind."  
  
He sits on my bed, and I note that he's still wearing the same thing from earlier. " So why are you here? " I ask again, not really taking it all in yet. He smirks. Doesn't this kid have any other facial expression? Only 2 i've seen. Skeptical, and that smirking thing.  
  
" If I knew that, then i'd probally be some rich scientist." he said.  
  
Of course, it took me awhile to get that. He chuckled, obviously at my slow...ness...  
  
" Just wanted to visit, ya know..." He said.  
  
" Jessica-" I started to say.  
  
" Riku "  
  
" huh?"  
  
I blinked, looking at him. What the hell is a Ree-koo? He looked at me, that strange smirk....evolving into a smile.  
  
" My name. is Riku." He said slowly, raising his hands and speaking loud and clear, as though I couldnt speak his language or something. It took me a while to take it all in. His name. Then, I smiled, and sat down next to him.   
  
" Nice ta meet cha, Riku."   
  
---  
  
Riku and me sat up practically all night getting to know eachother....no, not in that way you perverts.  
  
* smile *  
  
That's how I first got to know Riku...  
  
...Looking back...If...I had known that in less than a year I would be here.....I....I think...I know....  
  
I still would have opened that window.  
  
---  
  
Woo, im sorry! short and cheesy chapter! Im getting alittle writers block, but nothing to worry! Im going to work a bit on Musical Sora until I can think of a plot for the next few chapters.  
  
Thank you for all your reveiws!!!  
  
Please give us more!!!  
  
Anti-Sora:....what do you mean.....'us'?   
  
1- Nope, don't own that. 


	4. Soda

whee! update! ^-^ thank you all SO much, and now i accept anominous reveiws, Zee! Thank you for pointing that out. Aros, give them roses!!!!   
  
Anti-Sora:....*grumbles and gives all the lovley reveiws black roses *  
  
^-^ yay! anyway, i did a web thingy ( *shudders* EW! school word! ) of more ideas and plot proceedure, so now i have a pretty good idea of where this story is going to go. so expect stuff! it shall be long and filled with bitterness and cold humor, which we all know you love! ^-^   
  
I do not own KH, or anything here that is recognizable by corporate, advertisal, or copyrighted means. meaning I own jack shit, except for my bitterness and foul mouth, and shitty story line.  
  
---  
  
" HELLO there." A nurse says monotonously, looking up at you. " Are you here to see that teenage kid?"  
  
Without awaiting your answer, she stands up and begins walking routinley down the hall. Through some out the windows of the long, winding corrider, there are glimpses of vicious looking things, that appeared to be once people, long ago. Some jumping around the room, and others sitting quietly, rocking. A few appear to be snaking across the floor on their bellies, along with some other things that should not be mentioned. " I don't know why such a thing like that was put here," the nurse says, her marionette lines growing dark with her frown. She wears a white uniform, that is not unlike something an army cadet would wear. Her hair is a fading brown, pulled back into a bun that sags on her neck. She is old, and her eyes are hard and deep from years of this tormenting job. " This is such an extreme level of security, you know. Mostly for adults." The clicking of her and yours shoes echo throughout it, and she begins jangling her key chain for the right lock-opener, as you draw near. " Lots of teenagers are sent to asylums, you know. They are such fragile things, overly dramatic. Todays society has given them no back bone." Her frown deepens, her brows knit together in almost a unibrow.   
  
She is official looking, keeping calm and blunt as her job aquires, but there is kindness and good will in her, shes a nice old thing, and its almost pitious that she has to work at such a place. Her name tag, pinned neatly over her pencil pocket, reads:"CATHRINE DORWINS " Most of them are just for overly dangerous rough-housing,you know how they are....or attempted suicide...but they most go to the emmotional therapy places or regular asylums. Never ones like this...He mustve done something bad, real bad. I can't see what he would've done though. I'm just the clerk, they don't tell us the patients reason or condition." The old woman seems to be talking to herself now, but you listen on as she tells you the lullaby in her life-exhausted voice. "...all I know is, he never gives us trouble."She pauses to confirm that the door has the correct number, and continues in almost a whisper, as though the empty shell inside the room could hear. "All he ever does is sit still all day there, murming something about a 'Riku'". Cathy seems to have ended the conversation as she stops infront of padded room number what the heck. Then, slowly, the key pausing right infront of the lock, she says. " That Riku mustve' been real important to him, whoever he was." She smiles breifly, her thin mauve lipstick coated lips curling up, and for a moment there are no lines, and she seems 20 again. Catherine Dorwins hasn't smiled alot in her life, and its clear as day to you. Then it fades, and she resumes her stiff like manner."I assume you know the drill, remove all weopen like objects and enter. The gaurds will be just outside, so just holler if theres any problems." You nod, and she turns the knob, and you begin to walk into the room. Just as you pass her, she whispers," I hope he can rest in peace one of these days. " But you don't have time to compute what she says as the door shuts behind you, and you are left in the white room.  
  
Sitting on the bed, dressed in the patients blue gown is the storyteller. You turn to him slowly, as not to alarm him, as you were instructed. He looks at you weakly. Youv'e seen pictures of him before he was registered here, and he has deffinatley changed. His hair has grown out, the spikes still defy gravity, but seem to sag abit. Its edges in the back curl around the nape of his neck. Its a darker brown too, for some reason. His island tan betrayed him, and now the thought this boy ever had *been* to a beach didn't even occur. He was pale, with just a tint of yellow, the only hue that keeps him from blending into the white padded walls. He didn't have the muscles of his youth, either, and if he did, then he seemed just too tired to move like it. His eyes are a stormy, souless blue, and they stare at you hauntingly as if daring to show that you are alive.  
  
You contemplate saying some form of greeting, or something casual, but your trap is too slow.  
  
" I didn't know I would see him there." Sora says, seeming as though you had left for just a minute rather than a few days. " Well, maybe subconciously, I had some weird hope that I would." You nod, and quickly make your mind on whether to sit or stand for this. You don't really care though, you just want to hear the story.  
  
"He was there though...and I kind of wished that hope had been concious so I could've felt even better that he was there...Riku..." As Sora speaks in his soft,slightly hoarse voice, his eyes seem to glaze over and he looks over at one of the walls: the look of rememberance. As if there were a T.V displaying all these things he is preparing to tell you, on one of the padded walls of St.Pao(pu) Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane.  
  
---  
  
I don't remember falling asleep. But when I woke up, Riku was gone. Had he been a dream?   
  
I think I would cry if that were so. I sat up and felt my eyes prick. I don't know why I was so ready to cry. I had only known Riku for what...practically not even a day. But I felt...happy...around him. And thats something I'm sure not many people get the chance to feel for real. Riku....my happiness....was a dream. I looked up and a single tear rolled down my cheek. That's when I saw it. Footprints leading from the window to my bed, and back. They were mud ones, shining bright against my floor. Floor...? It appear someone had tentavley kicked my clothes and garbage out of the way, making a small carpeting trail to my bed. With footprints.   
  
I felt stupid (and girly) as hell for crying then. But it didn't really matter as I was over come with releif.  
  
Stop laughing you asswipes.   
  
Wow, okay, I was over my emmotional trauma.  
  
I stumbled out of bed wiping my eyes on my arms lightly and began to dig out some clothes.  
  
Several minutes later I stumbled out of the door wearing olive green cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, munching messily on a toaster pastry. Yeah...I don't like pants. Oh! And guess what? I was *wearing* my shoes.   
  
I licked off some of the white frosting stuff while I half walked/half jogged to my nearby school, my crown necklace clanging noisily.  
  
Mmm....it Was gooey and warm ( the pastry he means)...I think it was some kinda apple or blueberry filling...I don't know. The flakey brown crust was getting grease all over my fingers. I was hungry, and it was cold out, so it was all the better. I shifted my backpack so it would stop cutting into my shoulder like.....a....sharp...thing.  
  
I think I was about a 3rd of the way to school when I was jumped from behind.  
  
Hahaha. I almost pissed myself *and* I *dropped* my pastry.  
  
I of course, began to scream as I was pinned down on the sidewalk, with *whatever* had tackled me, on my back.  
  
" AHH! RAPE! BATTERY AND ASSAULT! "  
  
" What the...shut up Soar Ah! " said whatever.  
  
I blinked a moment before saying in disbeleif " Ree koo? "  
  
A chuckle ripped through the air and the weight was removed from my spine. I stood up and didn't even bother brushing myself off cheesily. I spun around to gape at Riku, whom was smirking at me. Oh wait, I meant smiling-... WHAT!? Smiling Rikus! LE GASP!  
  
I eyed him and eyed him and stared at him...and....looked at him and watched him...  
  
Of course, I was interrupted in my synonim' thingy list when Riku raised a brow and leaned forward till we almost touched noses. " Heyyyy."  
  
I leaned forward and pushed my nose against his. " Heyyy,yourself."  
  
We stood like that for about 4 minutes until I screamed, " HA! YOU BLINKED!"   
  
This, of course, caused Riku to lurch away. " Wha- Sora, we werent having a staring contest!"  
  
I stuck out my tounge." Were so."  
  
" No."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"no."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"no."  
  
"no."  
  
"right."  
  
I growled in frustration because he hadnt fallen for it. He simply laughed and ruffled my hair. Cause he could do that-he was about 6 inches taller than me. Curse my short legs. CURSE THEM!  
  
" So what are you doing here?" I asked, and he responded by walking away.  
  
ehem?  
  
I trailed along behind him. " Well?" I said as though he were deaf, and I jogged to catch up. He started jogging, too. " what the shit? Riku!"  
  
Eventually we ended up chasing eachother all the way to school. Riku stopped suddenly infront of the lawn, and I almost ran domino-like into him. Good thing I didn't. Cause ya know, that wouldve been emm-bear-ass-ing.  
  
I was panting, but Riku seemed fine. What the hell was he? A dolphin? Wait, thats not right...  
  
" Im go here."  
  
I looked up, eh? Riku merley smiled and said,"since today, I go to this school."  
  
My only real ability was to gape. "my- the school?!"  
  
He nodded and grinned. " Yep, imma newbie," he grabbed my shoulders," so you gotta lead me around, okaaaay?" As he said this,he whirled me around and shoved me onto school campus, like I was his human sheild. Oh yeah. I bet Rikus in the Mafia. Oh yeah, I bet he *is*.  
  
As we walked down the sidewalk like that, we earned many stares from boys and girls alike.  
  
The boys stares were of mockery and confusion. Bleh, stupid boys.  
  
The girls stares were of lust- what the feck? Bleh, stupid girls.  
  
  
  
We walked into the school and I squirmed away from my shoulders silver haired captor.  
  
I made a face at him, but he wasnt paying attention. Aquamarine eyes scanned the hallways, and I could only scoff.   
  
"Ugly ass school, eh?" I said. My companion looked in my direction and smirked.  
  
" triple ass."  
  
I burst into laughter then, because 'triple ass' is a funny thing to say. Riku must've thought i'd gone craaay zee. heehee! Suddenly, the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed Riku by the collar and dragged him off to the side. He near yelled as he was gagged by my collar grabbing abilities," What the f-" but was cut off as nearly a billion kids burst through the doors. He stared at them. " Oh....thanks."  
  
I smiled. " gladly."   
  
He looked at me with this look where he had eyebrows. that did stuff. um. yeah.  
  
" That didnt make sense. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
I began to walk to my locker, and Riku really had no choice but to follow.  
  
I opened my locker and began to get stuff, and Riku suprisingly opened the one next to me-  
  
" Your lockers next to me?" I said, suprised. My suspicions were proven wrong as Riku grabbed items out of it, and dropped them on the floor. " Now it is." He said. I stared at him, and began to snicker. Licking his lips, he kicked the items underneath the lockers and shut the door, pulling a peice of paper out of his pocket. " Hmm...okay Sora, wheres room B..8?" I pouted a bit. " Aw man, I have Science first. "   
  
He clicked his tounge, looking amused. " Now Sora, you can't have me all to yourself, now can you?"  
  
I stuck my jaw out at him, and pulled down my eye lid in what I hoped was a zombie look.  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. " Why are you so weird?"  
  
I giggled. " Because."  
  
He shook his head and patted me on mine as though I was a lost 5 year old. Normally, I would've bitten him hand, but he was Riku, and he had pretty hair,so I guess he could get away with it.  
  
" Thats not proper english. " He whispered, then he stuck his tounge out at me and began to walk in the B8 room's direction. Pff, so he *did* know where it was.  
  
---  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, apparently I didn't have any classes with Riku. It seemed forever and a year until the minute hand on the clock moved signalling lunch. As I walked into the cold lunch room, I scanned around for him. I saw him- near the end of the lunch line. I had forgotten my lunch, so I just walked up to him and got in line, ignoring the complaints from the person whom I'd cut. " hey Reekoo! So how life?" I said, grinning.  
  
He shrugged casually, " Bearable,more or less, though the cafeteria's paint is an dreadful colour."   
  
We both snorted and he got out of line. I looked at him quizically. " Aren't you eating?"  
  
As we left he cafeteria he responded, " Arent *you* eating?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Well theres your answer."  
  
I was about to say something incredibly witty, but then some all too familiar forms of existence stomped up to us, batting their falshe eyelashes at my bestest friend. *MY* bestest friend! MINE!  
  
I stared at them cynically, as I always did, and huffed out some of my evil aura filled breath. And I don't mean it smelled- I brushed my teeth this morning- I mean I don't like them.  
  
" Hello, *Kairi* " I said, spitting venom on her stupid girly name.   
  
Kairi was a girl at my school-incase you haven't figured that out-whom I didn't like. You see, i'll skip the whole ramble of social steriotypes, im considered a loser, and Kairi is considered a queen. Shes a stuck up pop-you-lar bitch who always hangs out with her stupid little gang and always giggles *too* loudly in the halls. Her two groupies are some hyperactive dress wearing weirdos who both have brown hair. They all pick on me-we are mortal enemies-but Kairi is the worst.   
  
She smiled a 99$ lipstick smile filled with poisened sugar. " Hello Sora! So nice to-Oh! And who is *this*?"  
  
They all turned to Riku and began to pull out their charms- the hair flip, eyelash batting,smiles. It was obvious that they had known he was there all along, and it was even *more* painfully obvious that they had rehearsed all of this. I did *not* want to introduce Riku to them. So what....maybe Riku was right about me hoggin him to myself, but these girls were spawned from the queen ant of ebilness! I had to *save* him from their clutches.  
  
So I said the first thing that came to my mind. Im not very good at thinking up last minute plans-  
  
" Oh um...this is...Jessica."  
  
They all looked suprised at that, even Jessica, who as you know, wasn't Jessica.  
  
Kairi gaped abit, looking from me to Jessica, to Jessicas chest and no no spot.  
  
" But...he....Jessica?!" she said.  
  
Then, Riku did something that suprised even me. In a soft feminine voice, he said. " *he*? Im a *girl*"  
  
Obviously he was good at altering his voice. But still, I hadn't expected that...! Ah, Riku, so full of suprises.  
  
All the girls looked stunned for a moment, before Kairi went 'hmph'! and whirled around, swishing her hair dramatically. When they were out of sight, I turned to the 'girl', showing my suprise on my face.  
  
" you *played* along?"  
  
Riku grinned and put his hand on my head. Thinking back, he did that alot- he mustve liked my hair conditioner or something. " Thanks for trying to save me. " was all he said. I blinked at him confused, and he responded by putting my into a head lock, chuckling. " Oh come now Sora- don't you think I know a club soda girl when I see one?"   
  
I gagged, and squirmed away. " Club soda?!"  
  
He nodded, " yep, all fizz and no essense."  
  
I stared at the silver haired freak, who was very philosiphical. Did I say that right?  
  
" Ok then," I said, pouting. I don't know why I pouted- I just like to do that," what kind of soda am *I*?"  
  
We began to walk to class, and he said after a thoughtful moment," root beer."  
  
" Huh?" Rootbeer? I personally think I am a pepsi. Because Britney Spears advertises me.  
  
" Yep! foamy and a funny taste. " he turned to grin at me, his green eyes shining phycoticly. I smiled at him and walked alittle to the side, bumping him in the ribs. " Well then, your a Pepsi One."  
  
He looked at me in a cool manner, one eyebrow cocked, but his eyes shined with confusion and curiosity.  
  
I think I smiled then, and I said something along the lines of "your hard to find,but you taste really good and give rats cancer". Riku gave people cancer. My question was, 'how long before I lose my hair?'  
  
I remember cleary then- Riku swung his arm on my shoulder lazily, pulling me close to him, and boxed my ear playfully with his fist. Then he said something,laughing a laugh that made my heart swell for some reason.  
  
" Sora, you are *crazy*"  
  
--  
  
So what did you think? I'm sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy. Also, Im sorry for the short chapter. But what did you think? Please reveiw! 


	5. Doctor Mesna

"NO!"

A voice different from the usually drooling banter rang out through the St.Paopu Institution for the Criminally Insane, clear and raspy as a shattering bell.

Four people, all wearing dirty white lab coats were attempting to hold him down, put he was putting up quite a fight.

Dull blue eyes shone with the light of terror, as a fifth one came in the room holding a needle. Its tip shone in the light, but the boy had not fear for the pain. He feared for something else. " NO! DON'T! STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY COMMUNIST UNIFORMED OPRESSORS!" The boy shouted out several more 'insults' that seemed random.

The doctor, Dr.Mesna's, orange eyes twinkled with annoyance under his tortoise shell glasses, and he took a step forward, tapping the end of the shot with a gloved hand.

" Now now, Sora, it's not going to hurt. We're just trying to help you feel good.."

Sora paused in his flailing of the limbs, and stared the doctor down, with his saphire eyes that became rock hard, and clear of the cloud that hung behind them for the last 4 months. Dr. Mesna was taken aback for a minute.

" Its MR.Tsetsuya to you! And bullshit! Next time you'll be saying that when you ASS RAPE ME YOU MANIPULATIVE JACKASSES!"

Sora began to scream and stuggle once more, and two more people, this time large, bulky men, rushed into the room to assist in his 'treatment'. Together, they pinned him down on the cold tile flooring of the hospital. One of the nurses lost their grip and his bare foot flung out, kicking another smack dab in the face. Afore-mentioned smacked growled and slammed the apendage on the floor a little less than gently. Some comment arose from all the commotion.

" Damnit! Where'd this scrawny ass brat get all this strength from?!"

" OW! HE BIT ME!"

" Any day now, MESNA!" someone spat as they were elbowed by the patient.

Dr. Mesna shook his head lightly, his cat like eyes glowering. He was shaking lightly, and it appeared to anyone of the outside that he was seriously offended by Sora's accusations. However, anyone who had ever spoken to Dr.Mesna within closed doors knew he was only putting up a facade to contain a cool exterior of kindness. He was really boiling with rage. Stepping forward and gripping Sora's arm gruffly,he inserting the syrigne into his vein with all the grace of a blindfolded nine-year old.

Patient 4BF's screaming cut off instantly, and he let out a shocked squeel, much like that of a puppy that had just been kicked.

Sora's movement slowed rapidly, and the majority of the assistants loosened their grips, backing off. Two still held him down as he put his dying strength into a few last convulses in an attempt to be free. A pale hand reached towards the florescent lightings, as Sora's cloudy eyes began to roll back into his head.

" See now? All better!" A chubby nurse grasping his hand, which had a bright red toothmark on it, shot out.

" Riku..." his voice could be barley heard.

"What's he saying?" said one of the bulky men as they lifted him and transported him to the bed.

Dr. Mesna rolled his eyes, and brushed back a strand of his silvery hair that had come loose. " Pay it no mind. Probably just mindless jabber." He pressed on the end of the needle, which was bone dry, and whirled around, his shoes clicking as he walked out the door. The two bulky men strapped Sora to the bed, and followed Mesna, closing the steel door behind them with a sound that rang through the room, but not through Sora's ears.

He tugged lightly at the belts, and fell back onto the crisp white sheets as his strength gave out. " Riku.......save me..." he muttered before he lost conciousness.

---

**Alright, I know its short, but I promise the next one will be long, and not 5 months in the making. I was originally going to tag this onto Chapter 5(now 6) for a super duper long one, but I came up with an idea. Well, two ideas. and I don't know which one to choose! I can't tell you guys the ideas though, because it will spoil it. So, instead, i'm going to do a vote on your favorite chapter!**

**Tell me your favorite chapter in the reveiw, and I'll figure it out from the one that gets most votes. I know it sounds dumb, but beleive me, it won't be. I promice Chapter 6 will be up soon, probably in a week, or, if I get really nice reveiws, possibly over the weekend?kay? kay. Ciao(for now)**


	6. Mimi

**HOORAY! Chapter 6 is up and running....FINALLY.**

**Thank you all in advance for the reveiws, although I've just barely submitted that poor excuse of a chapter 5.**

**Anti Sora: You can say that again.**

**;;;Shut up Lovley.**

**Anti-Sora: O.o;;;**

**Ansem: what? did you just call me lovley?**

**OO;...I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only this dreadful plot...which I only made because you reveiwers are so nice!**

---

You didn't see Catherine that day, instead a fat nurse with steely gray eyes and wood-carved marrionette lines led you to Patient 4BF's room. She turned to you and said in a 'im better than you' voice,that you had to remove all weapons before entering the room. Instead of opening the door and waiting for you to take off all offensive items like Catherine, she stood and watched you with what looked like suspicion. After you dropped your belt to the floor, she pulled open the door with a gnarled arm, and said loudly, " ten minutes. Don't unstrap him, the little twerp," before shutting the steel door behind you. The white padding of the rooms stung your eyes abit, but you had gotten used to it by now. What you hadn't gotten used to, however, was the sight that lay before you.

"Sora? What in the world happened?"

At the sound of your voice, Sora shifted his brown locked head slightly.

" Oh. It's you. Good, I thought it was those ass rapers again." He sounded spiteful.

Confused, you decide not to ask Sora. Instead, you move on to your other question.

" What did you do?" You poke lightly at one of the restraining belts tying the young boy to the bed.

Sora was silent. You took the oppurtunity to press further, inspecting him up and down, taking in the pale, sickish tint he still had to his skin, and the mess of his hair. At least it looked clean, you must have come not long after the patient's shower time.

" Have you been eating your meals? What about medicine?" Once again, Sora didn't respond. You couldn't help but notice a bloody bandage on the inside of one of his arms. You sighed at the lack of response from the boy. His eyes were glazed, and you could tell he was in deep thought. Noone could be so absorbed in the ceiling.

You were beginning to consider leaving when he finally piped up, as though you had never said anything.

" It's nice to see you again."

You turned around, suprised, and sat on the end of the bed. Sora tilted his head in your direction, but you felt it was more because of the sudden shift of the matress rather than the fact you were there. The look in his eyes felt somehow.....ignoring. Like he couldn't even see you.

"I remember that day very well, but I can see what happened afterwards even clearer."

Sora obviously knew you were there. Didn't he?

"I wish....it would go away... "

--

I glanced up at the clock. Where was I? Home Economics. Hehee. No, I was in History and I

_wasnt_ paying much attention. The teacher was rambling monotonously up at the front, not

paying mind to a 3rd of the classes attention, or there lack of.

Looking back down at my paper, I licked my lips in deeeeeeeeep artistic concentration.

Because, ya know, I was drawing and in order to place the images in my head onto the reality

of once living (now dead) tree sheets, I had to be deeeeeeep within the pool of artistic-ness. I glance

d over at Riku, who was staring out the window. _What was_ he looking at? I paused my doodling

for a moment to look out the window too. The green grass swayed in the wind,mimicking the

oak trees, and a brave squirrel ventured down from afore mentioned massive wooden objects to

collect nuts. What the hell? It was almost mocking that the nature of natureous things...um

....seemed to be so calm and mellow when seen through a window, when as soon as you walked

out there for a closer look you saw all the empty coca cola cans and homeless people hitting

on telephone poles. The sky was a colourless subject, the grey clouds dangling as if from

strings, like a marrionette(damn I'm poetic).

Marrionettes scare me, ya know. Once when I was little, my aunt brought a marionette over

on one of her visits. The evil fat woman whom was sister of my female birth giver made me,

a _poor_ little 5 year old,_ dance_ with the souless spawn of hellish nightmares. Just because I was the same height. Evil midget opressing woman! I outta sue. I got

tangled in it for _porks sake_! Heehee, pork.

Back to the subject, was it going to rain? I sniffed the air instinctivley like a wolf

preying on some kind of wolf prey thing, but it didn't really work because I was inside,

the window was shut, and people were now staring. I wrinkled my face at them in a slight

snarl, and gurgled in the back of my throat. They turned away as if they had never noticed

me. Hah. I showed them. I turned back to Riku, remembering my original reason for looking at

him. I scanned his strange ass hair, and went back to scribbling on that important informat

ion. I was alittle jealous of his hair, because before Riku, I had the weirdest hair in

the school, and now....well, yeah.

I sat back and stared at my lovley portrait. After some mega decision thought, I drew in a

little speech bubble thingy....you know, that you see on those godforsaken 'funnies' in the

newspaper that arent even 'funny'? Damned old people.

I grinned at my peice of work, and carfully and masterfully, all zen-fu like, folded it into

a paper airplane. Glancing cautiously at the android of teaching, I threw it at the airport

- er, I mean Riku. Yeah. Riku's _head_.

It hit him in the shoulder.

AHHH! CRASH LAND! I was never a good aim. Im sorry passengers of the SS Sora. Oh wait,

wasn't that ships.....whatever, I hate ships.

Riku whirled his head around and stared at the paper, before looking around only to catch

my eye. I grinned at him sinisterly, oh yes, how sinisterly I grinned, and gave a slight

wave of the hand.

He didn't even bother looking at the teacher, apparently he didn't give a flying monkey

about getting caught, or he had already computed that the dumbass was completley

oh-bliv-ee-us.

His eyebrows raised as he scanned my masterpeice with his aqua eyes, before he went into a

series of snickers. The teacher whirled around (_ why king Leo, he does have a sense of_

_reality!_) and asked us in his it-comes-with-this-stupid-underpaid-job voice, " is there

something you boys find funny?"

Why is it always necessary to state the gender of the offending? Im beginning to think

schools have some kind of underground sexism corporation....underground.

The teacher, for some horrible reason, wasn't looking at Riku, but at me. Why only me? We

broke out of jail together! Oh Riku, how could you abandon me, so?! Has the world's evil

seeped it's way into your heart and corrupted you?! Oh, sweet agony of an inner struggle I

see in your eyes! Aw, fuck, I messed it up...said 'Oh' too many times....Anyway..

" Not really." I said to the teacher. It was hard to look him in the face because he was

really really ugly, but if I got lost in the thought of response I could just manage. The

teacher didn't really seem to like this, because he

said, " Are you being smart with me, Mr....." He scanned my _bee you tee full_ face trying to

remember my last name.

" Mimi. And obviously sir, I am not being smart with you, because being logic-cal-rific and reasonable

with someone as old and moldy as you is quite an unwise decision. " I tried to use big, technical words to

seem more witty.. Mostly because I wanted to impress upon Riku my ultra witty-ness, and

because I never really liked this damned bastard of.....souls....of...darkness.

However, I did not have any backup, either the kids were much too afraid to stand up with me,

or they didn't find my comment funny enough, because nobody said anything. It was probably

the first mentioned, because of course my comment was funny! I am the master of sarcastic

and funny licious remarks that will make your cerebellum rewind like a 3 month old

blockbuster VHS!

Well, no matter how funny-licious my comment was, the teacher mr.whatsameechokoko...or..um, something. Heh, well he was all _GROWL_ at me.

So I was all, _GRRRR._

And he was all, _GROAR_!.

You know, like Vambees(1). _Vampire. Zombies_. Yeeeeeeah. You see, Jhonny, when a vampire and a zombie love eachother very,very much, they give into their pitiful mortal cravings of the flesh in a foolish hope of getting a glimpse of real pleasure! Um...what was I talking about again? Oh yeah.

So, we had a major problem...major tom. The teacher wasn't saying anything, just staring at me. And the rest of the class. I didn't even want to look over at Riku. Oh no, Riku. You've seen the real me now! So you _WON'T LOVE ME_! Aw, man. I cannot describe how bad I was feeling.

I was blushing like crazy, I bet. So, you know, when you do something stupid, your really desperate to make it up. So, I kept talking.

" Cause...you know....your...really...old..."

Shut _up_, Sora!

"..and...all..."

_CLOSE YOUR TRAP_!

"...ya know...."

Argh. I'm just making this so hard on myself. Like....a soap dispenser. I need to write a haiku on that. Freeeestyle, man. Screw those seven syllables.

By now the teacher was kinda shaking, and omigosh, he was freaking me out. The rest of class scooted away from me, well, probably not really, but it sure as hell felt like it. Because he was going to explode! So they had to move away to avoid the flying debris of my bodily parts. Ew.

Except Riku. Awww. Riku. You've stuck by me to the very end! THE END GODAMMIT!

I'd like, jump into his arms so we could....ride off.....into the sunset, but the teacher was shoving a note in my face.

" Go. to. the. principals. office. mr.mimi.NOW."

...Ha! He beleived me. My name is so not Mimi.

----

Shit. (mm.that's a swear.)It's only the first period, and I already got sent to the princy-pal....So much for making a good impression on Riky. But then again, I don't think he'd mind.

Much too Riku-rific for that. Which would so, _should_ so be a word.

..Hey kids! Whatcha doin'? GETTIN' INTO TROUBLE!!! ..._You naughty little f_-ooh a penny!

Argh Sora.

Walking down the empty halls of my school, my nose was burning like a mother. Not like my mother. Like, I mean, it was really burning...bad. My school's hallways are the worsest. That is so a word. SHUT UP. Don't look at me like that. Ya see, they have these florescent lights that burn your retinas, and always reek of cleaning agents from our potential suicide-bomber janitors. I swear, when I first came here, I thought that awful smell was from bodies. Dead bodies, that they kept in the closet and soaked in tubs of acid and junk to dispose of evidence. Thats what they did with the kid's who ditched.

One time, I wanted to look in a closet, but I decided not to, cuz dead bodies freak me out. The reek of this awful scent was dispensed throughout the school like some sort of...mustard gas. One day I hope some stupid jock kid in Science will create mustard gas, so I will be cured of the stupidity blammed upon my head from these cleaning things! Yeah. I blame my bad grades on the smell. So I'll get super powers from the mustard gas. Or, you know, die.

Doesn't matter.

Looking at the slip of paper in my hand, I felt a sort of slinking feeling in my stomach. Our principal, Mr.Sephiroth, to say the least, scared the almighty crap out of me.

Yes. My crap is almighty. Come to think of it, he had this really nice silver hair, like Riku's. Only Riku's was much prettier. Also, Riku had those really nice eyes I told you about. And Mr.Sephiroth had those ones..that...made you feel like throwing yourself off a building. You know, they're freaky.

_Man_. Why couldn't I be born with silver hair?(2)

The slip of paper was something the teachers gave out for everything. Because they are paranoid here. They think us kiddie-poos are going to suicide-bomb something if we are let out to do anything without permission. When they should really be keeping their eyes on the janitors. Gosh, the janitors always look all sad. I kinda wanna hug them, but usually their pretty ugly and stinky and would yell at me. Argh. Never mind.

They have the teachers name, which turns out is Mr.Canivil. Isn't that...the name of some soup company? Man, I wish they would give me some soup here. All they ever serve is the stuff out of the garbage from Roswell. You know. Aliens.

Then it had my name, scribbled out to be Sora Mimi ( snicker ), and below that, scribbled in this guys awful blue pen of illiteracy,** PRINCIPAL**.

Then a thought occured. Mwaha. I'm so smurt.

Then, just as I was going to put my devious plan of deviousness into action, a voice interupted me.(doesn't that sound spooky? I think it sounds spooky.)

Tidus, the hall monitor(3), was stalking(celery!) towards me, his big sash of orange hall monitor-y doom shining bright into my cornias. Sometimes, I like to think its one of those sashes that say "Miss Congeniality" or whatever. Tidus is so the beauty queen. Heh.

" Where's your pass?" Wow. You could knit a...._tea cozy_ from all the boredom he's radiating. That's how much, seriously.

The details about Tidus are he's kinda taller than me(no intimidation! im tuff! rawr!), and has beach blonde hair that is short, around his ears. He has kinda a tan, and these bored, blue likeish crystal eyes. Of boredom. He usually wears those short cargo things, and short sleeved shirt. You really can't tell because of the big ass orange sash thing. He's kinda muscley, but not like Riku. Oh ho, no. Ho.

Tidus was on the soccer team, ya know. But for some reason, I guess its cuz hes Hall Monitor, but Tidy-boy is picked on alot.

I used to wanna be, ya know, bestest buds with him cuz I didn't have any friends either, but he doesn't seem to care about anything. He's a very, very bored person.

I think I once heard in the lyrics of a song, that if your 'bored then your boring.' But yeah. That had nothing to do with anything. besides, I have Riku now. Riku, Riki,Riky,Riku,Riky-poo! Ahahaha.

Anyway, Tidus kinda surprised me, so I jumped. NOT SCREAMED. Jumped. And I stuck my fingers to my mouth, because_...I do that_.

As the blondy reached me, I pulled my fingers out and put them behind my back, rubbing at the paper furiously. Plan B. Attempt Plan A again, only with twice the chance of screwing it all to hell up. " _Well_?" Tidus asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

Don't you raise your eyebrows at me, boy. I'll knock you silly. **Boom chika boom boom.**

" I...uh...bathroom. Yeah, bathroom." I said, kinda nervously. I whipped out the slip from behind my back and showed it to him. Okaaaay....Instead of just the big PRINCIPAL, the entire freaking paper was a mass of blue smear. Tidus kinda just looked at it, before turning his ACCUSING eyes on me. Oh gawd, he _knew_, he _KNEWWWWWWWW_!

So he just kinda stared at me. Obviously, i'm not a very good actor. Damn, was I heartbroken. My pitiful 11 year old hopes of being a supa star just like Madonna are now crushed FOREVA!

So, I started to get nervous. You ever done that? I have. Tidus just kept giving me that 'wtf' look, and I could feel myself about to blush. I hate blushing. It's not very attractive, plus people learn too much about you from it. DON'T REVEAL INFORMATION TO THE ENEMYS BASE, GODAMMIT JERRY! Moron.

So, theres this thing. When I get nervous, I tend to blurt out stuff. But hey, whatever works.

Staring.

_2 minutes_.

_2 1/2 minutes._

_3 minutes._

_4 minutes._

_5 minutes._

_5 1/2 minutes._

" IM GUNNA PEEEEEEEEEE MY PAAAAAAAAANTS!"

Oh yeah. _Then_ he let me pass. Prostitute. Still like you,though, Tidus m' boy. He sure was better than other people. Not Riku though.

---

I stolled into the bathroom, and by dammitydamnpamcookingspray was I feeling pretty damn proud of myself. My plan had worked! Which meant no princy pal for moi!

I was like, a super genious. Totally.

Rounding the corner, I couldn't help but stare at the signs on the bathroom. You know, the little stick people, to help illiterate people figure out which bathroom was which? Ugly stick man for the boys, ugly stick man with a giant triangle swallowing his abdomen for the girls.

**_Pornographic. Pottyhouse._**

Someone had taken a pen and scribbled pubic hair on them, and drawn giant tits on the girl. I couldn't helo but stare. They were so...so...disproportionate! Dear gawd, does noone know anything about anatomy these days? Geebus.

I tapped my foot against the boy's door (_boys_.not._girls_.yeah,im a _boy_.not a _girl_. I remembered this time! Fwee!), and applied pressure to open it. Pressure. Cabin pressure. Like. Airplanes...ya know. Ugh. Nevermind, theres no getting through to you. Sob.

I entered the bathroom, running a hand through my hair, alllllll smooth like. I took notice that there was someone else in the bathroom, parked over by the urinals, but I didn't really care. People tend to go to he bathroom. Sometimes. ...At night. It's not like i'm nosy or anything. Don't think I'm nosy! You nosy mc...noser!

Okay, so, my plan had been accomplished: Step 1- get out of going to principal. Step 2- um...do...something.

Grr. Stupid Sora! _Why don't you ever think things out_! **Because I'm dumb**! _Yes, yes you are_. **Hey! Your calling yourself dumb, too then!** _No, just you_. **...Jerk**. _What was that?!_ **Um..nothing.** _Oh ho ho, no. Nothing my arse,it was something_.** N-no it wasn't....**_you know what this means?_ **n-no.....**_PUNISHMENT_! **Ahh! Please no! I'm sorrrrry!** _TOO LATE!!!_ SMASH! POW!BOP! Um...yeah. So, while...that...little scenario was going on, I walked over to the sink and ran the water over my hands. Then I brought them up and rubbed my eyes.

When I was little, I would stay up late, until like, 2 AM, so I would always come to school tired. So I would rub my eyes with water to stay awake. Why would I stay up? Because I was six! And uh...ahem...all right, I was afraid of the ...loch ness....monster. Yeah...My dad used to read me books about History. I don't know why, I guess he....wanted me..to be...smart in History when I was older or something? Yeah. So, he was reading me a story about Scotland, and about the Loch Ness Monster. I don't know what the heck was wrong with me. But I was terrified that Nessy was going to like, I dunno, _fly_ through my _window_ and eat me. Man, I was dumb. Not even just dumb. A dumb chum. Yeah. I guess I never got out of the habit, now that I think about it. I'd do it here, too, probably, but their too afraid I'd brake a mirror or something. And..kill myself? Something weird like that, blah. Stupid nurses. Am I SOOOOOOOOO SUSPICIOUS?! Argh. No, no i'm not. Right?

I was just about to stand upright when suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice.

" Awww, lookit! If it isn't little Soooooooooora. Our little hikari. "

I tried to stand up, but a hand pushed me back down by the neck, slamming my forhead into the tap of the sink painfully. Owwwwwwwww. Did I say painfully? Yes, I think I did. Falling backwards onto the hard tile, I let out another sharp intake of breath, partially because of my searing forhead pain, and also because I was stupid enough to land on my backbone, too. Two pains to worry about, not one.

I pulled back my hand, because it was blocking my vision. Who was my attacker? Groar! I'll gettim good!

There was a big red smear on my hand. Ouchu. Although I was lying on the floor, I could see the shadow of a few people in the horrible florescent lighting. One of the figures leaned down and blew some smoke into my face. I started to cough, and they all erupted in laughter.

" Oh, poor little Sowa. Don't like the smokey?"

" Shut up, Wakka.(4)."

Bad move Sora, bad move. This earned moi a sharp kick in the ribs. Ever been kicked in the ribs? I have. Not. Fun.

"Boys, I think we outta teach Sora here some manners, ya...?"

Oh..._Sheeeeeeet_. Stupid Jamacain wannabe.

----

**Whew! Finally. Just kept coming and coming, I couldn't find a good place to end it. Anyway, it's nice and long, so no whining! You whiners...**

**XD eheheh. Just kidding. I loves ya all. And thank you all for the votes...i've got it all figured out now.**

**1- Too much Brave Fencer Musashiden, Sora.**

**2- I wonder the same thing everday, myself...**

**3- Dude. Can't you just picture this? Comeon, picture it...**

**4- WTF? I don't know whats wrong with me. I personally am just sick of seeing Wakka always portrayed as good. I know he's really plotting stuff....with his fake Jamaican accent. Dude, Wakka. We all know your not Jamaican.**

**R/R Please! Too many ideas! Expect the next one soon! Eheh. Maybe. Hope you all enjoy that. Time for some HAW work!**

**Anti Sora: oh dear gawd no. Leave me alone!**

**Epitaph**


	7. Swirlies

**Damnit, damnit, damnit. I'm just getting into this. Too much perhaps? Hopefully you guys don't think so... I should really be working on Humans are Weird, I know...but argh. I just can't seem to muster up enough...loose skin and ideas for that. I know whats gonna happen next, but i'm just too lazy ass to write it. So heres goes nothing, or at least something ridiculous, for Chapter 7.**

**Anti-Sora: Thank god, or whatever. You need to lay off the 'Aros' abuse!**

**;; but I loveses you!**

**Anti-Sora:...**

**Ansem(wtf?why is he here?): FOOM.**

**So, noones realized yet? Aw man. You all need to go check out chapter 5 again. I command it :P oh well, I know its not the best.**

**But anyway, I donot own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters. That little diddy goes out to Square and Disney. I simply say Square cuz I can't remember if it was made as a Soft or an Enix...whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

**-**

OW. Ow. _Ow_. OW times a million of those stupid ass numbers we use in almost no aspects of everyday life but are taught that you will DIE alone and ugly on a street corner in Cleveland,Ohio without them in Math. _(1)_

OW! Another kick to the ribs made me feeling just _great_. Feel the sarcasm? Good.

Two members of Wakka's gang, Botta and Letty, were holding me down by the arms. They had them twisted behind my back in a really painful way, but I didn't want to think about it. It probably looked really freaky, and that image just seemed to make it hurt more. Jassu, I assume, was standing next to me, like some sort of stupid idiot jackass..._thing_, because he was the one that kept kicking me in the ribs. Datto was somewhere, and I'm just going to guess he was the fist pounding into my kidney.

That was all hurting like a bitch, but the thing that had me most worried was I had no idea where Wakka and Keepa were.

I guess its kinda hard to see when your freakin face is being ground into tile ( _god_ knows where its been.) by someones foot ( _who_ knows where thats been ).

" Argh! STOP IT YOU SOCCER FIENDS!" Okay, wow, you _suck_ Sora. But I swear if they continued this, my eye was going to fall out, and get all mushy and dirty on the floor. Then I wouldn't be able to use it anymore. And that would suck. But what sucked more was suddenly the heel of someones shoe was jabbing into my kindney, making me intake a sharp breath. MOTHERF-

" Whats that, Sora? I could quite hear you." I heard Wakka spit. Suddenly (woo!) my head was wretched up, and I had a perfect shot of Wakka's ugly mug. Okay, he's not really ugly, but I don't exactly feel like complementing him right now. I let out a kinda squeak, because he was holding my head up from my hair. It's not cool to pull peoples hair. Seriously. He could rip it out! And then I would have a big ol' bald spot on the top of my head like those really sad guys you see at the banks, hiding behind the potted plants.

" Hmm? Cat got your tounge,ya?" God, this guy was cliche'. Does he write his own material? No, no he doesn't. He lives in an empty linen closet.

I know this, because.

My mind reeled for something to do- this wasn't the first time this had happened. After a while, you'd think i'd stop resisting. But no. I'm a fighter. Sonuvabitch.

Wakka and his gang weren't like you saw on TV shows. You know, where they ask for your lunch money and give you wedgies and shit. That always happened at my school. I swear, bullies are so unoriginal sometimes. Wakka's gang would beat the shit out of you though. Really. I'm not even sure why, but they just started one day. I've never told any teachers or anything though, because i'm not a freakin wuss. I FIGHT MY OWN WARS! Don't even start on that whole 'tell an adult' thing, with me. This is not an after school special.

Wakka's grip on my hair tightened, snapping me (sadly, I guess) back to reality.

So you know. I got annoyed. I was so annoyed, really. When you've been kicked in the internal organs, had your hair pulled and slammed into the disgusting world of high school boy's bathroom tile, and bombarded with cliche' insults, you start to do that. Get annoyed, I mean.

So you know what I did? I spat right back at the sonuvabiznitch. Totally.

A big glob of my nasty spit, which went straight into his face and GOT ALL IN HIS EYE! Well, that would've happened, except I suck. And I missed.

Wakka was suprised though, so I guess i'll give myself some stupid ass credit. I guess.

Suddenly the his face distorted into a menacing look, something really ugly I remember, and he whipped back. I saw the light flash on his copper-looking boots, really excessively, too. Like the fucking sun. You know, people say dramatic things like this are suppose to go slow mo.

It happened pretty damn fast, and Letty and Botta had lost grip on one of my arms, so I managed to pull one up instinctivley just in time for Wakka to slam his shoe into my mouth.

I did a 90 or something spin on the tile, I don't know, I suck at math. But I opened my eyes and t here was a big line of red splatter across the floor infront of my face. I probably would have sat back a moment like the idiot I am to admire how dreadfully lovley it looked, but suddenly this awful electric pain went through my hand. I opened my mouth to cuss or something, and this big bubble of -something, I'm hoping for spit- formed and popped. Hoo boy, you should've seen it, it was like, fucking bubble gum. I really didn't like it. Also, let me note that my hand felt like it had been ran over by some assholes uber expensive BMW, and he was going to get all pissy at **me** for getting blood on his tires.

" Holy shit." I heard Jassu say, amused. Amused bastard. Keepa, or someone farther off went, alarmedly, " What happened?"

" Fuck Wakka!" Botta, or someone, I don't care, gasped out.

I heard a grunt, and suddenly Wakka was looming over me, and grabbing me by one arm. It was the one with the hand that hurt. As he drug me over to a stall, I saw it, and there was a big bloody dent,gash,damn crater in it, right on the three knuckles of the index,middle, and whatcha-ma-callit. Whenever you get hurt, it always hurts more when you look at it. Never look at anything. Anything.

With my free hand, I touched my lip. There was a searing pain, and I figured that was because my hand was pretty damn dirty. Never touch anything. Anything. Or you'll get hepatitis and die. Also, it was fuzzy and gooey. My lip was a peach. A stupid ass gooey peach. Was I getting a mustache? Ew. No shitty teen mustache for you, Sora.

When I pulled my hand away it was all wet with blood. Not even the cool kind. My blood looks like freaking V8 Splash. Seriously, just ask the nurses here.

Snarling, like a...dog. Dog, Wakka dragged ol' shocked an bleedin me inside the stall. Shocked and Bleedin. That sounds like a nickname you'd give to like, a pirate or something. Suddenly, I was surrounded. My face was plunged into luke warm water, my forhead hitting against rock hard porcelain, causing me to gasp. Water filled my mouth, and my eyes bugged out. It felt like minutes, but it was really only seconds, but I felt like I was going to drown. I...

It was scary, you know. Drowning, I don't think would be so bad, because its like...a grave. But you don't have to worry about worms, or the coffin being uncomfy. Or anyone digging you up. Drowning, you'r separated from the world. And you can sink thousands of leauges, touch things noone else livings been able to touch. Down down, into the dark depths. Plus, even if you rot, it'll look prettier, the aquatic colors shimmering over your face...fish swimming around you, maybe stopping for a quick glance...acknowledging. You'll be forgotten, detached. I'm not afraid of being forgotten, I just want to be remembered.

But not like this, not if someones forcing you to. No matter how goddamn lovely the garden is, if some asshole pushes you in and locks the door, your going to be pissed.

Now I'm talking about gardens. Before I was reffering to like an ocean, which still doesn't make sense, because an ocean is much different than a toilet.

A roaring sound filled by ears as the water swirled around, going downward. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when it was almost all the way down, I spat out the water in my mouth and took great, gasping breaths. Peeking through one eye, as the water came back up, I was grateful that they had the decency not to still my face into a toilet with ajax- nope, just regular ol' toilet water.

Motherfucker.

I stuggled, but it was difficult because my arms were in such a way where the front part of the shoulder was pressed against the seat. Ick. Obviously, Wakka's done this before.

_Motherfucker._

Clips of a conversation.

" shit Wakka-"

_drowning._

flush.

"this really so necess-"

_drowning._

flush.

"..crush.-"

_drowning._

flush.

"too far-"

_drowning._

This time the water didn't go down immediatley. My lungs hurt, I remember. Like they were screaming at me for swallowing that nasty ass water. Geez, just the thought of it makes me want to hurl. But it's not like I wasn't used to it. Swirlies I mean, not hurling. Hurlings gross.I'd have to be crazy to get used to hurling

I waited a few minutes, and popped open an eye. I could hear muffled voices, but if you've ever had your head underwater, you'd know it's hard to hear. The Hell! They were chatting amongst themselves while I was DROWNING! The nerve. I closed my eyes again, as though I was going to sleep.

That awful blind darkness welcomed me. I started to think about how long I had been down here. Their voices still garbled through the water to my ears, and I heard shouting. What were they bickering about? The bathroom air was making the area on my shoulders where wet met dry cold. My brown spikes floated around me.

So, you know, I started to think abit. About this whole Riku thing. Why was Riku in the police station, anyway? He never told me. What if he had done something REALLY bad? Like, LITTER? Then I started thinking about Elenore Cabby, or whatever her name was. That old woman that died the day I met Riku. I haven't really given it any thought, but suddenly, I started feeling really bad. I mean, really REALLY bad. I hadn't caused her death, and she was old and everything, but still. Usually, I don't care to much when old people die. They're OLD. It's not like its much of a suprise. Plus, usually I don't know the person who died. But Elly, those were her last few moments, and she had to hear me 'screaming to the heavens' during them. That can't be cool.

I started thinking maybe she used to be a movie star or something. Or maybe, she was a writer. I don't like movie stars, they're always too snobby and...rhetorical. I like writers though. Maybe, she was a writer aspiring to be a movie star. This would explain the fur jacket and stuff. Too bad she didn't have a boa.

Maybe she gave money to charity, and little kids funds, and gave blood, even though she was a poor retired/aspiring actress/writer. What if her little mop dog had cancer, and she was taking it for it's final walk? And then she had to have a stroke. _Fuck._ And I ruined her last few moments of life.

What if she was one of the few good people in the world? What if she had the same veiws as me? What if, if I had met her earlier, she would have invited me to her house and offered me cookies and lemonade? And I don't mean in the creepy pedo way. What if she offered me all the knowledge of her years, so I could become all powerful and shit. Then I could tell my mom to bugger off, because I was 'going to Elvis'.'

All this shit started to make me feel worse. So, you know, just alittle, I started to cry abit. Though, you really couldn't tell because my head was still in the toilet. My tears slipped out just a tiny bit, and it was in the cool, movie poetic way without the snot and stuff.

Then, my crying was sort of cut short, because I kind of needed **AIR**. I squeezed my eyes tighter, so tight I thought my eyes were going to slip backwards into my brain, and give me a seizure or something. Yeah, you know the way. Isn't that a song?

I needed air. Now NOW _NOW NOW NOW!_ I started trying to thrash, and I could feel Wakka's grip tighten on the collar of the back of my shirt. It had been loose. The jerk had forgotten about me! Man, ego minus 10HP. I bet my face was purple-_NO_, mauve. My lungs were getting all tight and bitchy.

The thought occured that maybe I might drown. Then, these assholes would feel awful, I bet. But oh man, would they be in trouble! That tends to happen. I don't know about your school, but at my school you get in trouble for drowning students in toilets. Just a little. But wait. What if they decided to dispose of my body, so they wouldn't have to take the blame? I pictured them trying to stuff my corpse down a toilet. Optimistic, I know. But then, Riku would come in, and start shouting and stuff, and they'd run like hell. But not before he roughed em up a bit. Then, he would find me cold and dead, and would cry. I'm not perverted like most people would, so I didn't picture him giving me mouth to mouth. That's just stupid. When someones dead, you know they're dead. No shitting.

Finally, the bastard let me go, and I grabbed the sides of the toilet and pulled myself out, gasping. Water flipped all over. I bet it was like that scene from the _Little Mermaid_, or something. My vision was all blurred, which sucked. My eyes burned and stung. My lungs stopped trying to pop(assholes) and started to suck up the air like a greedy...something. Feel my excretion of carbon dioxide!

I looked back down into the toilet, which was only half way full. My hair was dripping into it like some sort of...toilet...hair...rain. I sucked in another breath, blinking. You know, like almost when your trying not to cry. My eyes started to clear, which was good. My shirt and hair had absorbed alot of the water, which made me want to shake my head like a dog. But before I could do that (seriously, I was gonna), someone grabbed the back of my already stretched collar.

I let out a shout as I was thrown against the tile, this time on my back. My head slammed into the floor, leaving what would probably be a bruise and a bump. Yowch, poor head.

Turning afore mentioned head, I saw Jassu and Letty were in the corner, arms crossed, by Keepa, who blocked the doorway in a...keepa way. Botta was off in the other corner, nursing what appeared to be a bruised jaw.

_Freaks._

Wakka was standing by me, in his usual towering fashion, a twisted look on his face, unreadable. I remember thinking, omg wtf. I have such a brilliant though process. Then, Wakka pulled back his leg, preparing to kick me again when Keepa spoke up.

" Shit, someones coming! Wakka, we better..." he trailed off. Heh, trail mix.

Wakka cursed, and the blow I was bracing for never came. My eyes were still and red and sore feeling. Then he walked over to them, and Jassu held open the door as they all walked out, all casual like they had just finished doing** PROPER** bathroom like things instead of beating the shit out of me. No pun intended.

I sighed, and put my head against the tile, which wasn't too smart because I just knocked the bruise again. My hair was all soggy, and covered my face, which made me glad because my eyes were all red and I probably just overall looked like shit. My hand tingled like there was some sort of giant, African beehive in it. I think I bit my lip, which didn't help things. The toilet water pooled around me abit. I wondered if I looked dead.

The door opened. Sitting up, I peered through my brown spikes at Riku. He just sort of stared at me, like he didn't need to ask. It wasn't in that snobby, 'I already know' way either. And he just stood there. And I sat there.

Riku in the door way, his baggy, faded jeans pooling around his black tennies, a button up yellow shirt with a raised collar, and open, black leather jacket, the same as before. And me, bloody and soaking wet, eyes all red from crying over that dead woman, sitting on the floor. The seat of my pants were all wet.

I blushed lightly, at how stupid I must look, and turned by head away to stare at the floor. I found myself examining that huge gash in my knuckles. It really hurt, and looking at it just made it worse. Never look at anything, it makes you feel awful.

Riku spoke up. " Who the_ fuck_ did this?"

I almost laughed, but I didn't. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He sounded angry, but still composed, and restrained. Cool fucking cucumber His eyes shone with a metallic glint, pretty as always, but I couldn't read them. But he sounded genuine. I looked away and didn't respond. Riku, why do you care?

He walked over and picked up my hand, pulling me to by feet, and I just blushed more, and tried to hide my face. I felt so pathetic. Riku probably thought I was a wuss now. When he didn't let go of my hand, I looked at him, but he was staring at my hand. " holy shit.." he mumbled. It wasn't worried though, almost astonished. Riku, your so...weird. Then he looked at me, face straight, eyes cold again. He didn't smirk though. It was odd. " Who the fuck did this?" he repeated.

I opened my dry lips, which was odd considering my face was just submerged for like, 20 minutes. " Noone."

He just gave me this look like I was crazy. Then, he held my hand for while longer, before letting it go. I looked down. And we stood there for a while, me shivering a bit, my ass and upper body wet and cold, my hand dripping blood onto the floor, and Riku just staring at me. I could feel it. I could.

The bell rang.

**- Woot, finally finished this chapter up. So, what did you guys think? I personally hate how I wrote this, but whatever...Reveiw please, and let's hope the next one doesn't suck as much! I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll cut this short. Love ya!**

**(1)- you actually do use Math:D**


	8. Tedus

**I'm thinking about changing the rating to R, just to be safe. Not because of any slash or pr0n or anything, but just because Sora's just getting a messed up mouth and stuff. I'm hoping to work on the voilent, graphic part. You know? Ya know. Anyway...does anyone WANT me to do slash? Oo;;;**

**You should vote or something. Really. I'd love that. Like, on the level of man love(teehee) you want this to be.**

**Slash ( like, I mean, I could do slash. But only if you guys want me to. Im pretty much a neutral slave to the reader's wishes. Myep.)**

**Some sort of messed up inbetween. (Would probably still be PG-13 and stuff. But like, you know. Yeah. Things.)**

**Freaky Fluff ( you know. Nothing sexual, just good ol' crazy boy loves another boy. Smooch smooch.)**

**Anyway.**

**Woah! So many Lovley comments! . And someone even talked about me and J.R.R Tolkien! J.R.R Tolkien, of all people!**

**Heh. I do not even come close to the level of greatness/money-ness as Tolkien, but the reveiw none the less made me nearly pass out in surpreme...something. Something good. Well, I have very little inspiration, but I'll do my best to type up something nifty and post it. Wish meh luck!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters and stuff. Just this incredibly overused, icky-ily humored like a 3 year old's laughs and...stuff.Yeah. Octopi.**

**Enjoy.Pleash?**

**-----------**

Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out. Fast. My lungs had given me enough slack to let me be all girly and dramatic in the bathroom, but now, now they were saying something like, ' I need some air, muthafucka.' Because my lungs speak ebonics. And now, I was panting like a dog, cold as a naked preteen eskimo boy locked out of his...igloo...and still managing to have my cheeks feel like freaking.._charcoal_ or something with Riku holding my hand.

Which, now, was beginning to hurt so bad that I swear, it got infected with like, mini..._hepititis asteroids_ that were crashing into my white blood cells and gang-banging my..._not...white...cells_. Yeah. It felt like there was some sort of Neo Nazi society...boot camp wedged inbetween my knuckles.

So as you can see, now, since i'm using that awful word so much, that alot of stuff is happening. Now.

People stared at me as we strolled down the halls. I was dripping all over. ( okay. That sounds fun. ) I have no idea what my face looked like. Probably bad.

Riky was holding me around the wrist, to make sure I didn't run away or something. ...Why would I run away? Riku didn't trust me. My Nazi-camp kept brushing against his hand, which sort of hurt, but Riku had cold hands, so it was kind of nice. Like an ice pack.

Man, I was so embarrassed. Like, embarrassed to the max. Riku probably thought I was a wuss or something, getting my ass kicked and not being able to defend myself or anything. I would take karate lessons, if it weren't so high school cliche. I tried to do that once in 6th grade, ya know. But when we had to do that one on one test, I freaked out because my opponent was this big fat kid with a shaved head. I would have thought him a Nazi, if I hadn't been a stupid little 6th grader. He couldn't even be considered an opponent. I was a brown belt, and I don't even remember what thats ranking, but I think it was...bad. Maybe good. No, it was probably bad. Seriously, noone likes brown.

I blinked a few times as I realized that Riku was pulling me right out the front doors. Sora Defence System Acti-vay-ted. Ohho, you thought it was gone? Its _never_ gone.

" Riku..." I whispered, trying to stop with my heels, but the freaking..._tug boat_ just kept on tugging. " Riku! Stop! We'll get it trouble!"

I started to pull away, and it really hurt, like I was tearing open my hand. But seriously, do you know how bad it would be for the principal or something to find two boys strolling out of school, one wet and beaten up, the other...Riku-ed up. Huh? It would be **bad**.

My hand suddenly slipped from Riku's, and I fell butt down on the floor. Riku stopped, and for a minute, I thought he was going to turn on me and get all 'ROAR'. But he didn't. Instead, he looked at his hand, which was all red and slimey. What? Oh shit, it was my blood. The best kind of lubricant. ...Ew, okay, that sounded funny. Eheh.

Then, he looked at me. " You don't have HIV or anything, do you?"

"Maybe," I whimpered, both at my hand and butt. I swear, it was broken. My butt I mean. My hand was just ripped open.

I don't have HIV.

Riku laughed a bit then, and I felt better. It was like being a dog or something, with my tail between my legs, wondering if he was going to be angry or brush it off.

I'm glad I didn't have one because then Riku would be looking at me like, 'wtf', and he would stop being my bestest friend.

"Look, would you rather just stick around in that bathroom? Or go back to class?" No. He rolled his eyes.

" Then just trust me, Sora. Geez."

Then he reached out a hand to help me up, but I just stared at it.

Because it was icky and had blood all over it. He looked at it too, and then whiped it off on his pants leg, and this time grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. It didn't hurt like it should. It made me think of those metal pillars you see being carried around on the giant leather straps in construction sites. Wait, never use that kind of metaphor for people. Its creepy.

I blinked a few times because when Riku opened the doors, the polluted sun rays were all, shining in my eyes. I hadn't realized how messed up they were, until now, there were little red splotches on my vision and they were all wet and puffy. This happens alot, except for the whole red spots. Wakka and his gang must have really whaled on me. Aha, whales. _**MOBY DICK**_! Besides, I don't really go outside that often after I just got the shit beat out of me. The sun burns me. Buuuuurns.

I reached up with my non-deadish hand and whiped at my eyes. I guess I was a bit disapointed Riku wasn't holding my hand anymore, but I couldn't blame the poor fell-oh. I, if I was Riku, wouldn't want to get my blood all over my hands. I mean, Sora's blood all over my hands. Rikus hands. Riku wouldn't want to get Sora's blood all over his hands. In theory.

Still, I had lost my freaking icepack.

Owner of said icepack pulled me around to the side of the school, next to the Cafiteria, where there were trees and rusty old benches. We stopped walking and Riku motioned for me to sit down. I complied, like the little complier I am.

" Stay here. " Then he just walked off. Pfft, lookit Mr.Svelt..._Cool Pants_.

The bench was really creaky, and was covered with black marker and carvings. I leaned back a bit and turned my head to get a good veiw. I wasn't going to touch the thing with either of my hands, so I tried to stay in balance. The damn things so abused and battered, I swear it was going to break. Or maybe I'm just fat. I don't think so, though, because these same benches have been here for over 6 years. I know because when I was in Middle School I would walk by there on my way home. All the stupid big kids would laugh and say things my little preteen mind couldn't comprehend. But ha, i'm a big kid now, too, so there. Too bad I can't even remember what they would say. Probably dirty shit, trying to warp my precious innocent mind. Fucking Assholes.

Someone had drawn a heart in orange colored pencil, and wrote, Theressa+Jim inside it. Its sorta dumb, if you think about it, because Theressa seems like such a nice, exotic name, and Jim is all boring and icky. I started to think about it. I mean, not just any parent names their kid Theressa. So many parents are uncreative now adays, ya know? I bet Theressas like, Hindu or something. Jims probably some stupid little Catholic kid with greasy black hair and pimple scars. I bet Theressa wears blue mascara, and is a vegetarian. It just seems like it so much. Then, someone had wrote in purple crayon, 'May God Be With You', which made me laugh. I mean, when you beleive in god, isn't he EVERYWHERE? Like, even your shower? Eeheh. So how can he not be with you? Also, isn't _vandalism_ supposed to be bad?

Above that, in black, someone wrote, ' FUCK'. What is this, grade school?

Apparently, because carved in one of the corners was_ ' Tedus is a fag '._

This made me feel really sad all of the sudden. Not only were they insulting Tidus, they didn't even have the freaking decency to spell his name right. Why would someone do that, anyway? Suddenly, I really wished Tidus was here. I started thinking about Riku and Tidus and me being one of those 'Three Best Friend' things. And then, we'd go to the movies and arcade and stuff, and when one of our parents dies, one will be all supportive and caring, and the other will be all akward and feel really bad. Not because he did it. Um. Because he didn't do it. And just didn't know what to say.

Funny, I kept thinking about Riku being the one whose parents died. I wonder what Rikus parents look like. Furthermore, what do you say to someone whose parent just died? I don't understand when people say, 'sorry', because thats just really...un-excessive...and even worse when they say 'sorry to hear,' because thats like saying, ' why the hell did you have to go and tell me?'

I tried to rub it out, but my valor and vengeance on behalf of my would be second best friend surging through my palm wasn't enough to erase the damn thing. Mostly because it was carved in there. I looked around for a pen or sharp stick or something, but I didn't have one. Pff, some student I am. So I started really feeling like crap. It wasn't even so much that I had several bruised lumps on my skull, possibly a broken rib, and a warped hand, but just because of the fact I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't do anything, not even erase ' Tedus is a fag ' off some bench.

Eventually I just felt so ashamed at my powerlessness, so I just turned away from it. The sky was really...blue I remember. I don't know why, but it just stuck in my mind. It wasn't baby blue, or navy blue, it was sort of, inbetween, like the color of a energy drink or slushie or something. And I started thinking about how they should really make a blue flavored slushie, even though thats kind of a color. Maybe blue rasberry. There was this little breeze, but it wasn't anything special. I'm not going to be all cliche and gross like those emo kids do, where they talk about how the worlds 'too happy' or the day is 'too happy', and how they feel like shit and it's like ' the sky is mockng' them. Shut up, the sky can't mock you. Its the _sky_. Not some carny at the fair who makes fun of you because you can't bumper car worth shit. I mean, really, its not my freaking fault the thing was so hard to steer! Someone should **oil** them, maybe.

I started wondering where the heck Riku went. What if he just left? He probably hates me, because I got beat up. He probably think i'm a wuss, I was thinking, because I can't insult worth crap, I can't defend myself in a bathroom against 5 soccer players, and I can't lie properly when my bestest friend in the whole world catches me bleeding and crying. Man, did I feel like crap. I was thinking about how I'd probably be out here for an hour, then go back in, and Riku would be hanging out with Wakka and Kairi and they'd all laugh in my face because I sat outside of school for an hour looking like I'd just gotten beaten up by 5 soccer players. Because I did. Well, 4 actually, because Keepa just stood at the door. And then I'd be all, boohoo, and then i'd go running down the hall crying like a little girl, and Tidus would trip me and tell me I'm an idiot and that he hates me, and then Sephiroth would give me detention for ditching school for an hour. And then I'd try to ditch detention, but couldn't because Sephiroth would be there in person, staring me down with that...stare...of his, and my mom would kick my ass and yell for being late, and then throw my SNES(1) out the window.

And then I would kill myself.

So, I started thinking about how I would go to the school, and be all up on the roof with a bungie cord, because I'm not going to be stupid and go all trigger happy on the rest of the school. Pfff, let them live for all I care. And then everyone would crowd around the school, and the news and police would come, and try to get up on the roof to negotiate me into living. And I'd just be all, nonchalant, and stare into the crowd at Riku, who would be scowling, and not caring. Probably laughing at me and my girly antics. And then I'd be all apathetic right back at him, but deep down my heart would break. Um, Tidus would be crying. And Wakka would faint. Wuss. But then, when the police started inching forward to tackle me, like you know they do, I give them the finger and jump off the roof, and probably land on someones car. I hope its someone I don't like's car, so that way they have to fix the huge dent and clean up all my guts and brain matter. Maybe my moms, because she'd jump at the excuse to take off of work, and then she'd drive there and pretend to cry to get on TV, and then, I'd go SMASH onto her stupid SUV. And she'd curse and flip out and everyone would see the Mom of Sora: Bitch Within.(2) Ahahahaha. These things all seem to end with me giving the police the finger and then offing myself, or me revealing my moms true demonic antics to the media. This one has both, so it's twice as cool. So, Im thinking about how cool that would be, but then I think, what if nobody notices me on the roof? So I'm just sitting there, like an idiot, and nobodys smart or bored enough to look at the roof, so I just sit there and die of starvation. Which is so, not cool.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn, where the hell was Riku? I'm so impatient. I looked around abit, to see if there was anything written on any benches about me. I don't know why, but I expected there to be some big blue crayon heart with my name or something in it. And somebody elses name. But there wasn't. There wasn't anything written.

But there was this homeless guy. He was wrapped up in a tattered brown blanket, laying down on one of the benche's...bench. Seat. He had his back to me, and I could see he had long, stringy hair in different shades of gray. His neck was all sunburnish, on the back of his neck, as far as I could tell, like a patato thats been sitting in boiling water for 17 minutes for something. Damn, a soft, boiled patato sounds really nice right now. I wish I had some eggnog. They never give insane people eggnog. ..._'insane'_.

They never give 'insane' people eggnog.

As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to get some eggnog.

Looking at that homeless guy, I felt alot better. I don't know. Maybe I couldn't get 'Tedus is a fag' off benches, or defend myself from rabid soccer players, but at least I wasn't homeless or sunburned. Really, I wonder what his life story is. How did he become homeless? Did he drop out of highschool? Were his parents killed in some freak accident, and tormented and scared, he ran away from society, refusing to be sentenced to life in an orphanage? Maybe he just never bothered to get a job. I don't know, I'd ask him. I also wanted to say thank you maybe, but that would probably confuse him. Then I'd have to explain how he made me feel better, but that would take too long and would be embarrassing. He might just ignore me.Or steal my wallet. I would've done that, but I guess I was scared. And really tired. I turned around in the seat, and leaned over, putting my forhead on the table. I had my arms hanging limp in the space inbetween the bench and table, and my hand had let a steady stream of blood flow down my fingers and was dripping on the grass. Around the wound, it was sort of beginning to clot, and the un-torn skin was bruising. I could see the inside of the wound was sort of orangeish red. Deeper, it was just alot of blood. Maybe a bone or something. I couldn't see my bone, but I think if I washed my hand I could. Seriously, it was some gross crap. I would've been nausous if I wasn't so tired.

I think being a hobo would be funner than being homeless. Because as a hobo, your not homeless, the world is your home. You get to carry a stick with your belongings tied in a bandanna and stuff. And sleep on train cars. I think it would be fun. I'd like to do it, maybe, but then I'd be giving up alot of things. Like, my SNES. Or toaster pastries. Or most of all, the people at my school that I actually like. So instead of getting up and running off to become a hobo, I just watched my red blood dripping on the ants and stuff. They just kept marching in a line, with crumbs and stuff, despite my blood, ya know, falling out of the sky and drowning them and crushing them with the pressure. They just kept marching.

I don't know, I guess I closed my eyes and was ready to go to sleep. I was about to, I think, but I don't even remember closing my eyes. I was just really,really tired, I think is all.

I had a dream, then.

**--------**

"...and?" you urge.

"...I...I..."

" Yes?"

" Sora, I can't read your mind."

Then he turns his head towards you, and his blue eyes are shining bright in the dim room, a rarity. You try to look through that cloud, try to see what hes feeling, thinking, but his eyes are more like a painted faces'. They have nothing but the artists' intention. Sora opens his mouth, then pauses, as if changing his mind, closes it again, and then opens it again.

" I _know_ that."

And suddenly, you feel like apologizing. And you can't even lie about it, because you do. He just seems so appalled, as though you had accused him of killing his own mother or something. But before you can apologize, he continues.

" I think I can read _yours_ though."

Do you know how to respond?

You may have gotten used to the monotonous nurses, or the white of the walls, or all of the people you see on your business, but Sora was...too unpredictable. You never were correct with any of your assumptions or predictions in the past on this boy, and the thought irritated you. Wasn't foresight supposed to be part of your job? You want to say 'what', or maybe laugh (though that might be assumed as highly inappropriate), but the kid just keeps talking. This is the most he's probably ever said directly to you since the first day.

" Your thinking...of who I am. You keep trying to define me. Take in my personality as a whole. Everybody does that, but mostly to themselves. But since i'm crazy, you try to fit me into a little _cateogory_. I don't even mean social steriotypes, since your already convinced of _mine_. I mean your trying to figure out how I tick. **Why** I tick. "

" Sora I-"

" ALL of you keep trying to put me into a leading line for your little personal newspaper articles. Summary my soul into a 7 word sentence. I _never_ do that to_ you_. So why do you do it to _me_? Unfair, unfair, _unfair_..."

He sounds upset.

" Don't you remember what that poem guy say? That poet? Don't try to measure oneself...for the...human soul is...deeper than the ocean or the bottomless depths or something. I can't think of it. What was his name?...It was...it was..."

" Sora...its okay. "

"I can't remember."

"Calm down."

Silence. Good, you inhale. Composure, now.

" You said you were 'crazy'. But around the time when we first met, you told me you were perfectly sane, and accused?"

" I am. Sane. Im not...insane. I'm just...crazy. I told you I wasn't insane. "

" You said crazy."

"...I _meant_ insane."

He seems embarrassed now. The poor boy looks towards the ceiling again, and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. The blue color was beginning to stand out too much, and you wonder if he's going to sleep.

"...Sora?"

When he does open his eyes, they're red. And your surprised again. Sora looks like he's about to cry.

"...Sora?"

He doesn't look at you, and just turns his head to the side, facing away. He shifts underneath the restraints. You consider loosening them, but still remember what the nurse told you. ' Don't unstrap him'. And she had called him a twerp. The topic of why he was strapped in the first place freshened in your mind. You put your hand on Sora's arm, and he was cold and stiff.

" Sora. Why did they strap you to the table?"

" Just shut up," he snaps, " _I don't want to hear you talk anymore_."

" Are you tired of my visits?" Maybe he was. Maybe you were asking just for the courtesy of it, but even if he was, these were not optional.

" No." That was one fish in the bucket.

" Would you perfer if I listened quietly?" The question is important to you, because you want Sora to feel comfortable, don't you? Since the story had begun, you didn't know whether to interject or just wait until he finished. But Sora always had afterthoughts it seemed. You wondered why he wanted you to know them.

" No. I like to hear you talk. Its better than the buzzing. I just don't like what you say."

" **Buzzing**?"

" I just don't like what you say." He repeats.

And then he's quiet. You wait a while, and then look at your watch. You have another appointment in 15 minutes. You've been here around over a half an hour, and your suprised that the nurse hasn't come pounding at the door yet. You wonder how much more Sora will last before he decides he doesn't want to talk anymore. You hope he doesn't have a grudge towards you, because that complicates things. Its happened in the past.

"... Im not telling you about the dream because it's stupid. I don't even like Greek mythology. "

He sounds so angry, at himself or you, you can't figure out. Maybe something else. The comment on Greek mythology seemed so random.

And the nurse is at the door, pounding.

" I have to go now Sora."

And you stand up. He keeps his face turned towards the wall. You stay quiet, and look at him a bit more. You had time tommorow. You could fit another visit into your schedule. Now she's pounding more, impatient.

_Pound Pound pound_.

" I'll see if I have time tommorow. Then you can tell me if Riku came back." You offer this with some hope of getting off the dream subject.

_Pound Pound Pound._

You'd think about that later.

" He did." _Pound Pound Pound_.

And you smile.

Pound pound pound. You sigh and turn towards the door, and through the smudged glass the woman is looking at you furiously, as though you had just _yelled_ at her to 'fucking stop pounding the door'. Of course, you didn't.

She opens the door quickly, and tries to pull you out. You turn back, and Sora's lifted up his head to stare at you. His face is all red, like he's been crying. Or maybe he's just blushing. Hes pulling against his straps.

" Tell them I have to go to the bathroom. "

No, he is deffinatley blushing. And the nurse ushers you out of the entryway, and slams the steel door shut.

**-------**

**_(1)_ I donot own this. Seriously. I shall mourn this everyday, until I DIE. How could you, mum?**

**_(2)_ I did NOT just make a Prince of Persia joke. Tell me I didn't.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope the last part didn't suck too bad. I was having trouble with the 'you' stuff, and I was rushing to get this out. I've already started the next chapter, and am inspirationous (Is that a word?).**

**So please, you know what to do, loves. :)**


	9. Bush Monsters

**Allright then! Chapter 9. Wow, and I haven't gotten all blah on this story yet. I think I'm actually going to stick with this one til the end! ;**

**So, allow me to say, before we begin (:3) ' I donot own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the 'Insert-Huge-Ass-Company trademark- characters used. It's just for me to abuse their reputations for (maybe yours? hope ) enjoyment. Ah, this one...I hope so. It was a bit hard for me to stumble through all right. **

**I like when I try to be consistent and cool by capitalizing the letters of the beginning of chapters, but then I realize that 3 odd-some chapters I totally cracked out on that. Oh well, I'm not changing it. **

**------**

WHEN I WOKE UP,….'awoke,' heh heh, I was a bit confused. Meaning, I was groggy and in mind-screaming pain.

" Wake up. I am...I am NOT going to carry you."

"..nn…"

" Wake. Up."

He took my injured hand and placed it on the table. I moaned a bit, starting to come to . Unfortunately, I still couldn't analyze the situation. All I knew was that his hand was still nice and cold against mine.

" Who's hand?" you ask.

Icepack. Icepack's hand.

...uhhhh..

I mean, ...Riku's hand. Yeah. He placed it ontop of mine, on the table.

And then he pressed on it, hard, with the flat of his palm.

And_ that _woke me up.

I jolted up, but didn't even have time to curse, because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the front of the building, then half pulled, half dragged me (because I stumbled over my shoes) towards the row of hedges lining the front of the school. Whoever maintained the school yard did a nice job, I think I said before. And then he threw me behind the greenery so I landed on my shoulder, and crouched down next to me.

Pretty cliche' , hiding in a bush.

" Riku, what are we do-"

" Shh. Shut up. And don't move."

One of the school security guards and the nurse and another man came around the corner. The security guard was running slightly, while the woman was in high heels and couldn't do so. I guess the other guy was just lazy. The guard stopped and looked around, and then panted, ' where did they go?

The school nurse was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and white khakis with pink lining. They were kinda too small for her. I'd been to her several times, mostly against my will. Whenever I'm sick, I still go to school. It beats staying home and having my mom yell for me not doing anything while she works all day, and I can't stand make up work. My school is too disorganized for that sort of thing, they always forget to give you things and then blame you 3 weeks later when you get your report card. I don't even care about getting other people sick. But usually after you hack and sneeze and be annoying in the bacterial way like that, the teacher gets sick of the distraction and sends you to Mrs. Carter. Miss. Carter. Fuck, I don't know if she's married. Probably not. She doesn't look it.

She said, 'I don't know."

I don't think I mentioned that I don't really like her, because it's embarrassing how she always asks to call my mom, or why I went to school sick. But she's better than a lot of prior school nurses. Not because she actually knows anything about medical help or sick children, or can link together an intelligent sounding coherent sentence, but because she's just not a bitch. In fact, a lot of people walk over her. She just doesn't say anything. I feel a bit bad for her.

Maybe if she reads a few books, she can be one of me, Riku- er..Tidus, Riku, and I's honorary staff friends. You know, how sometimes there will be the cool school staff member who usually are a relation or friend of the family, who helps you with things and sort of takes your side, and isn't really formal, 'I'M A BIG OL' ADULT THAT TEACHES', -y on you? ...Uh, yeah..anyway.

Like in the _pictures._

The security guard walked over to the school's front gate, and rattled the lock. " He couldn't have slipped out. And we would have seen them if they jumped the fence, unless whoever he is'n Olympics winner for the 10-yard-dash. Kid probably went back inside to brag to his buds. A dare, or something."

I think for a moment that I like his way of talking, his accent I guess, but then I feel really sick. I felt like I was going to puke all over my shoes. Ew, huh?

Janitor man made a move like he was going to turn toward us, and I held my breath. I would've tried to sneak a glance at Riku, but I would've had to turn my head, and it was too suspencful for that. Instead, he turned towards the nurse. " It'll be okay, Mrs. Carter. I'll keep an eye out and bring the kid to the principal if I see him." Mrs.Carter looked distraught, hmm, thats a good word for it, but then she turned away and started walking back to the side of the school.

The janitor drifted off after her, and the security guard turned and started towards the front of the school. He paused at the doorway, and looked around sharply, double-checking. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. No, seriously, I felt like I was gonna gag on it. If looked right and then down, he'd probably see us. Our school has a few steps that lead to the door, and on either side is the rows of bushes. Too look pretty or something. But the point is, he was going to see us. I really wanted to turn my head and look at Riku. I don't know, to see if he was going to bolt. See if he's fainted. ...What inspired _that _idea? Weirdo.

But after a second or so,( literally felt more like, five minutes, ) he went inside.

I let out a big sigh of releif, and whispered, " Tense." I glanced over at Riku, wondering if he was rolling his eyes behind my back, but he was standing up already. Wow, and he had these really straight legs. I swear, I was like, looking at his knee, and it was like just a...a ruler. I've never seen someone with such straight legs. Even mine are a little curvy. Geez!

--

"...and then I noticed that Riku had these really straight legs, like, straighter than ANYONE elses...Er...um. Anyway..." Sora paused, looking uncomfortable. (1)

You raised your eyebrows, but then coughed and furrowed them, lowering your head back to your clipboard, hiding a small grin.

" So...then, we left. We went over to the fence, and Riku was holding this box, I just noticed. Well, I didn't so much notice it as get the shit scared out of me when he threw it over the gate. Fuck, it sounded like a gun shot. For a minute, I actually thought that security guard did a double take, and started shooting at us. I wonder if the security guard would have actually done that. Do you think he would? "

--

" Whatthhefuck-!"

Riku looked back at me with one eyebrow raised, all svelte-like.

" You really do space out alot, don't you? "

This of course, made me blush. Idiot, Sora, idiot...grumble. Plus, I had a hand on my chest, over my heart, which I have to admit must've looked stupid. What was I, an old lady? Oh great, now I'm thinking about Mrs. Canfield or something again.

I looked at the ground, and my eyes pricked alittle. Oh no, don't you fucking dare, eyes, no.

The sound of rattling metal made me look up, and I did this thing- I don't know exactly, but my eyes sank back abit and stopped watering. Suddenly, a fucking parade for Sora started, because I had stopped starting to cry. Hurray me! Hurray Me! Hurray, hurrah, for Sorah! I had to fight back a cackle in my throat, because whenever something sad happens, and I start to get watery-eyed , and try to fight it, I can't and hadto run to the bathroom or something like a fucking heroine addict. I'm such a wuss. And now, when it matters most, since I don't want to look like the wuss I am infront of Riky, I am able to, because...I kick ass.

Riku boosted himself on top of the gate, and suddenly, my face got all red. I..don't know, he just looked so pretty there. I tried to shut my head up about it, but I just kept thinking, him sitting on the gate top, this unreadable look, like he was somewhere, like on another plane of the world that only he was worthy of accessing. I don't know but it made my throat all dry, and my face felt all hot. I bet it was red, like I already said, but I didn't have a mirror. So I closed my eyes and told myself to stop on it. He was just climbing on a gate, why are you being such a drama queen? It's nothing special. You're nothing special. Just...shut up! Geez, Sora, I bet you look like _an ugly, ugly tamato!_

Then he hopped the gate, and I started up. Or, er, tried. My legs weren't long enough to reach the top, or something. So I tried pulling myself up with my arms- to get my legs on something to rebound of off. But the bars were flat, so they didn't work. And, oh yeah- the pulling thing? It really hurts. I actually managed to get my face levelled with the gate top, but the point dug into my cheek and my foot slipped of the bar. I ended up clinging to the bars, my feet stretched back away from me, barely touching the ground, and my face and chest smooshed against the metal. Basically, like an idiot. I peeked open an eye, and Riku was staring at me, this twisted look on his face. It...it looked like he wanted to _kill me_.

"..R...Riku?" I said quietly, sort of scared. What was wrong?

_Geez, I _make_ an idiot _of myself_. So _he probably _doesn't want to _hang aroundme_ anymore. Is that so hard _to figure _out, Sora?_

He didn't say anything, so I waited and then said it louder. He probably didn't hear me. " Riku?"

_He's probably going to _say something _nasty, _and then_ walk off. You'll _see

He's really scaring me now, I don't know why. Even if he is wondering why I'm so stupid, why won't he say anything?

_He's thinking what the hell is wrong with you. Why don't you straighten up?_

" Riku!"

_Just watch. _He'll _flip you off _and call you _an idiot, _Sora. _Geez, you are. _

"...hff..."

You can't _climb _a_ gate _forcrying_ out loud!_

"..fphh..."

What_ the hell _is wrong _with you, _anyway_? You should pay_ more _attention._

" ..."

Shh, I think he's saying something.

"...ssssph..hhahhhahhhhahaahaahahHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA."

_...He's...Hes...S-Shut up!_

" Hahahahwhat..the...hell Sora...haha!"

He's _LAUGHING._

" What the hell, Riku! Y-You're laughing at me!" I scream, sounding more outraged than I am. And I was so worked up. Stupid head.

" S-Shut up! It's hard!" I wiggle to try to imply I can't climb.

" Hahaheha..." Shut up! It's not that funny! But I'm laughing too, for some reason. I can't climb a bloody gate, but I made Riku laugh.

That counts for something, right?

It has to.

**----**

**(1) - **This here is sorta mostly to point out, that the parts where he says 'I' are usually 90 present day things, or er...flashbacks. Or actually, that the parts of him in the asylum are the...flashfutures. Um, what I'm trying to get across is that most of the things in the story, due to his inability to relay _exactly _what he was_ thinking _at every moment, he's probably saying something different or slightly altered to the You in the story, summing it up if you will. Therefor, you're actually getting a SNEEK PEEK, by reading what was 100 happening, omigawd! Cool, huh? Eheh...;;

**--**

**I sort of like this chapter. It's so...short though. I'll try to reason with you guys. I tried to continue, but for some reason, I couldn't think of a way to write what happens next in context with the rest of this chapter. So I guess this is it...I'm going to post it. Anyway, I'm going to continute onwards in the next chapter ( get writer's block on one chapter start a NEW ONE! ), and post it ASAP. I hate anycromns. **

**Oh, and I don't know how many people who read this read HAW, but the next chapter for that is a little over halfway done. I'll be working on that too. If you don't read it though, don't feel obligated! I like to keep you guys in neat, seperate, organized groups. Yes, nothing can be out of place.**

**I don't know if I've said this before (bad memory) but I should really revise the first 2(3?) chapters. It feels like when I started this, it was just some cheap attempt at humor. But ( I don't know how many of you agree with this) it seems like it's developed into something more serious, and actually resembles an actual STORY. I don't know. You guys make the call. Rewrite 1 and 2? ( Maybe 3? I'm not checking...)**

**Bet you guys know the drill. Read and reveiw!**


End file.
